Salir
by Enelen
Summary: Harry Potter visszarepül a fiatal Tom Denem idejébe és úgy dönt, hogy jól fogja érezni magát. Az angol eredetit Batsutousai írta. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Eredeti cím: Salir **

**Írta: **Batsutousai

**Fordította:** Enelen

**Műfaj: **dráma/romantika, SLASH

**Korhatár: ** 17 éven felülieknek

**Tartalom:** Harry Potter visszarepül a fiatal Tom Denem idejébe - és úgy dönt, hogy jól fogja érezni magát

A Harry Potter szereplői és az eredeti történet J.K.Rowling tulajdona. Jelen mű angol eredetijét Batsutousai írta. Egyikünk se vetemedne arra, hogy pénzszerzésre használja. A magyar nyelvet ugyan az én őseim találták ki, de itt, Szlovákiában hivatalos használata szigorúan tilos. Viszlát a sitten! XD

* * *

**Prológus **

A francba... – ennyi volt az összes, amit Harry Potter ki bírt nyögni, mielőtt az átok eltalálta, és ő eltűnt.

Ezt később mindenki a Potter család piszok szerencséjének a számlájára írja majd. Az átoknak, amit Voldemort nagyúr rászórt, vissza kellett volna vinnie Harryt a születése előttre, megölve őt, ahogy visszafiatalodott. Ötvenöt év nagyon hosszú idő egy tizenhét éves számára, de Voldemort szórakoztatónak találta, hogy visszaküldje a varázslóvilág megmentőjét a majdnem tizenhét éves Sötét Nagyúr korába.

Persze Harry Potterrel soha semmi nem ment úgy, ahogy azt mások elképzelték.

És így történt, hogy egyszer csak egy borzalmasan összezavarodott, tizenhét éves Harry Potter jelent meg a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola lépcsőjén, 1942. szeptember 2-án hajnalban.

Harry Potter, aki borzasztóan örült, hogy éppen a fiatal Albus Dumbledore volt az, aki rátalált.

Aztán meglátta, hogyan néz rá Dumbledore.

Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak az egész egy rossz álom lenne.

A francba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Első fejezet – Érkezés **

Szóval a jövőből jöttél? 

A fekete hajú fiú felnyögött. – _Igen_. Ezt próbálom elmagyarázni. 

És egy sötét átok dobott át ide? 

_Igen._

El kell nézned nekem, ha ezt egy kicsit nehéz elhinnem, édes fiam. 

Jaj, _ne_. _Tökéletesen_ meg tudom érteni. – Az alváshiány és a túlzott stressz dühödt, kegyetlen cinikusságot csempészett Harry hangjába, ami a szobában rajta kívül egyedüli emberre, Albus Dumbledore-ra irányult. 

Dumbledore éles pillantást vetett a fiúra, hogy elhallgattassa, amit Harry kihívóan viszonzott. 

Dumbledore felsóhajtott, és ujjai idegesen végigszántottak vöröses szakálán. – Hát, amíg nem találunk módot rá, hogy visszaküldjünk, azt hiszem, itt kell folytatnod az iskolát... 

Természetesen. – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Harry. 

Ami azt jelenti, hogy szükséged lesz egy névre. 

Harry felsóhajtott. Nem volt hajlandó elárulni az igazi nevét, nehogy valami időparadoxon keletkezzen. – Nem tudom... 

A két varázsló csendes töprengésbe merült, hogy kitaláljanak egy nevet a fiúnak. 

Mikor valaki kopogott. 

Dumbledore felkelt, hogy kinyissa az ajtót. – Igazgató. 

Ah, Albus, pont téged kerestelek! 

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét. Armando Dippet hangját nehéz volt elfelejteni. 

Jelenleg elégé elfoglalt vagyok, Armando. – sóhajtotta Dumbledore udvariasan. 

Dippet benézett, és mindjárt észrevette az egyik túlságosan nagy plüss fotelban rosszkedvűen ücsörgő fiút. – És ő kicsoda? 

Salir Cobre. – mondta Harry gyorsan. 

A szülei régi barátaim, akik szeretnék őt Grindelwaldtól biztonságos távolságban tudni. Tudom, hogy ez az utolsó pillanatban jött, de fel tudnánk venni? 

Harry látta, hogy Dippet megadja magát. – Nem látom akadályát. Be kell osztanunk, és tudnunk kell, melyik évfolyamba tegyük... 

Hetedikes vagyok. – szólt közbe Harry jeges hangon. 

Vigyázz a szádra, ha idősebbekkel beszélsz. – válaszolta Dippet. – Én Dippet professzor vagyok, egyébként a Roxfort igazgatója. 

Udvariasabbnak kell lenned – értett egyet Dumbledore. – Hosszú út vagy nem. 

Harry csúnyán nézett rájuk 

Harry igazából meg se lepődött, mikor a Mardekárba osztották. Jelenleg éppen a nagyterem közepén állt, míg Dippet bemutatta. 

...úgyhogy szeretném, ha tennétek róla, hogy Mr. Cobbre otthon érezze magát a Roxfortban. És remélem az idei év mindannyiótok számára sikeresen alakul majd. – fejezte be Dippet, aztán a tapsot követően megmutatta Harrynek a mardekárosok asztalát. 

Harry egyedül ült le az asztal végére, és sötét pillantást vetett az ételre. Egy újabb éhezéssel töltött nyár után (amit egyrészt ő maga okozott), a smaragdszemű fiúnak nem igazán volt étvágya. Valójában az asztalon halomban álló étel inkább hányingert keltett benne. 

Egy barátságtalan férfi, rövidre vágott sötétbarna hajjal, és nyilvánvalóan „bájitalkészítő" kezekkel, ahogy Ron mondaná, ment végig a mardekáros asztal mellett, órarendet osztogatva. Végül üres kézzel állt meg Harry mellett. – Üdvözlöm a Mardekárban, Mr. Cobre. Én leszek a házvezető tanára és a bájital mestere, Brakens professzor. Mivel még új, rábízom a legjobb diákunkra és iskolaelsőnkre, Mr. Denemre, hogy kisegítse a kezdetekben. – Brakens intett a sápad, hollófekete hajú, kékeszöld szemű mardekárosnak, aki erre melléjük lépett. – Bemutatom Mr. Denemet. Mr. Denem, kérem, segítsen Mr. Cobre-nek eligazodni. 

Természetesen, professzor. – Villantott fel egy lefegyverző mosolyt Tom Denem. 

Jó. Egyelőre közös órarendjük van. Dumbledore professzor úgy gondolja, az lesz a legjobb, amíg meg nem ismerkedik az iskolával. – Brakens hangja elárulta, hogy nem sok jót gondol az átváltoztatás tanárról. 

Miért van az az érzésem, hogy bármit kívánjon is Dumbledore professzor, azonnal teljesül? – morogta Harry, próbálva legyőzni a félelmét, dühét és bosszússágát, amiért most a nyakába akasztották a fiatalabb verzióját ugyanannak a varázslónak, aki már a születése előttől az életére vadászik. 

Dumbledore professzor egy elismert varázsló. – jelentette ki Brakens határozottan. 

:Bár egy kicsit dilis.: - sziszegte halkan Tom párszaszóul. 

Harry titokban elvigyorodott. – Amennyire én tudom, az elismert emberek mind vagy dilisek, vagy hamisak. 

Tom meglepetten pislogott, aztán fenyegetően összehúzta a szemeit. 

Azt hiszem, jól ki fogtok jönni egymással. – sóhajtott fel Brakens, aztán a fejét rázogatva otthagyta őket. 

Tom leült Harry mellé. – Vannak könyveid? – kérdezte jeges hangon. 

Dumbledore professzor említett valami olyat, hogy vehetnék kölcsön... 

Tom felnyögött. – Jó. Ha jóllaktál, gyorsan elszaladhatunk a könyvtárba még az első óránk előtt. 

Harry megvonta a vállát és felállt. – Akkor jó. Gyerünk. 

Tom gyanakvó pillantást vetett az üres tányérra Harry előtt, de ő is felállt a padról, és kivezette Harryt a nagyteremből. 

Az első órájuk haladó átváltoztatástan volt Dumbledore-ral, amin az összes házból vettek részt hetedévesek. 

Lássuk, mire emlékeznek még az előző évből. Mindannyian látnak egy csészét maguk előtt. Kérem, változtassák egérré. Mr. Cobre, jöjjön előre kérem, szeretném látni, mit tud valójában. 

Harry ingerülten forgatta a szemeit, és felállt, gyorsan egérré változtatva a csészéjét, mielőtt elindult a tanári asztal felé. Dumbledore elnyomott egy mosolyt, mikor Tom felkapta az egeret, és kritikus szemmel átvizsgálta. A többi diák mind félbehagyta a munkáját, és végigmérte az új fiút, mielőtt tovább kínlódtak a feladattal. 

Nahát, Mr. Cobre, látom, képes egérré változtatni csészéket. 

Nyilvánvalóan. 

Dumbledore sóhajtott, de nem szólt semmit a fiú rossz magatartásával kapcsolatban. – Letette az RBF-et néhány éve? 

Igen. Várakozáson Felülit kaptam. Miért? – Harry megpóbálta visszafogni magát. A mérges Albus Dumbledore igazán ijesztő jelenség tudott lenni. 

Biztosan jó tanára volt. 

Azt hiszem – vonta meg a vállát Harry, gondolatban hozzátéve: „_De nem tudhatom, mert mindent Hermionétől tanultam meg utólag..."_

Dumbledore mosolygott, és elvégeztetett Harryvel még néhány átváltoztatást próbaképpen, mielőtt láthatóan elégedetten, visszaküldte a helyére Tom mellé. 

Tom azzal szórakoztatta magát, hogy mindenféle állattá változtatta a csészéjét, aztán vissza, és látványosan unatkozott. Mikor Harry leült mellé, éppen egy narancssárga teknőc ült előtte. 

Harry az égre emelte a szemét, aztán a Tom által elkábított egerére mutatott a pálcájával, és kígyóvá változtatta. 

Tom megfordult, hogy végigmérje a társát, de látta, hogy az már belemélyedt a sötét varázslatok kivédése tankönyvébe. 

Cobre, nem zavar, hogy elmászkál a csészéd? – kérdezte Tom, mikor a kígyó lesiklott az asztalról, és felfedező útra indult a földön. 

Ártalmatlan. Azt hiszem, hagyom, hogy megegye valaki más csészéjét, mielőtt visszaváltoztatom. – válaszolta Harry csípősen. 

Nem elég nagy ahhoz, hogy megegyen egy egeret. 

Csináljam nagyobbra? – nézett fel Harry kíváncsian a könyvéből, aznap először Tom szemébe nézve. 

Tom kis híján levegőért kapott. Hogy a smaragd pillantás lélekbe vágott, az nem kifejezés. Úgy érezte, mintha ez az új diák egyenesen átlátna rajta, és ezt eddig még csak Dumbledore jelenlétében érezte. A zöld szemekben egy életnyi fájdalom és szenvedés tükröződött. Úgy látszott, ez a fiú átélte majdnem mindazt, amit Tom is. És ez megijesztette. 

Harry lesütötte a szemét, kényelmetlenül érezve magát Tom kiismerhetetlen, kutató kékeszöld pillantása előtt. – Ne is törődj vele. 

Tom átváltoztatta a narancssárga teknőcét egy fekete macskára, és simogatni kezdte, figyelve, ahogy a zöld szemű fiú gyorsan folytatja az olvasást. 

A terem hátuljában felhangzó női sikoly mindenki tudtára hozta, hol tartózkodik Harry kígyója. Harry felhorkant, és egy unott pálcalegyintéssel visszaváltoztatta a kígyót csészévé, aztán visszatért a könyvéhez. 

Tom és még néhány mardekáros elvigyorodott, Dumbledore mosolygott, a többiek viszont dühösen meredtek a fiúra. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Második fejezet – A bimbózó barátság folytatódik **

A többi órájuk úgy folytatódott, mint az átváltoztatástan. Minden tanár meggyőződött róla, hogy az új diák meg tud felelni az elvárásaiknak. Salir jónak bizonyult az összes alapvető órán (átváltoztatástan, bájitaltan, bűbájtan és gyógynövénytan). Mágiatörténet órán olyasmit vettek, amit már hatodikban tanult, úgyhogy az órát azzal töltötte, hogy utánaolvasott a rúnáknak, amire, úgy látszott, szintén járnia kell majd Tommal, és úgy tűnt, nem fog érteni hozzá. Sötét varázslatok kivédéséből mindenki meglepetésére tökéletesnek bizonyult, de mégis ott maradt az órán azzal, hogy még mindig tanulhat valamit. 

Órák után, mikor már a klubhelységben voltak, Tom behúzta Salirt egy sötét sarokba beszélgetni. 

Tudod, elég nehéz lehet lerázni engem, ha miden órán egymás mellett ülünk, de kénytelen leszek Kiválót adni neked rá. – jegyezte meg Tom gúnyosan. 

Harry felhorkant. – Ne értsd félre, Denem. Egyszerűen csak nem szeretem az embereket. 

Inkább a Hollóhátba kellett volna kerülnöd, ezzel a sok könyveddel. 

És te miért nem vagy ott? _Szeretsz_ az egyetlen mugli születésű lenni a Mardekárban? 

Tom szemei gyilkosan villantak rá az osztálytársára. – Vigyázz a szádra, Cobre. Semmit nem tudsz rólam. 

Többet tudok, mint gondolnád. Valójában azt hiszem, többet tudok rólad, mint te magad. – válaszolta Salir jegesen. 

Az lehetetlen. – sziszegte Tom. 

Minden lehetséges, utód vagy nem. – vágott vissza Salir, mielőtt félrelökte a földbe gyökerezett lábú Tomot, hogy visszatérjen a szobájukba, ott hagyva a másikat, aki bambán bámult a falra, ahol korábban ő állt. 

Tom hirtelen megpördült, és utánarohant a fekete hajú fiúnak. 

Salir felpillantott, mikor az ajtó bevágódott Tom Denem mögött. Egy nagyon dühös Tom Denem mögött. 

Salir elvigyorodott. – Mivel szolgállhatok? 

Mire játszol, Cobre? – mordult fel Tom, Salir mindentudása felett érzett dühe mögé rejtve a félelmét, hogy felfedezték. 

Ugyan, semmire. Csak megadom a Mardekár gyilkos utódjának kijáró tiszteletet. 

Tom Salirra szegezte a pálcáját, egyáltalán nem meggyőzve az ártatlan hangnemtől. – Ezt nem mondod el senki másnak. 

Salir elővette a saját pálcáját, és Tomra szegezte. – Azt hiszem, minden átoknak és bűbájnak tudom az ellenszerét, amit használhatsz. És ha valami „sötétet" használnál, Dumbledore úgyis rájön. Nem hiszem, hogy ezt akarod. 

Tom fenyegetően összehúzta a szemeit, de el kellett ismernie, még ha csak magának is, hogy Salirnek igaza volt. Aztán hirtelen rájött. – Dumbledore azért küldött, hogy figyelj engem, nem? 

Talán. – vonta meg a vállát Salir, ahogy visszadőlt az ágy támlájának, a pálcát fogó kezét nyugodtan az ölébe ejtve. – Mindig ilyesmiket csinál. Az idegeimre megy, de idővel meg lehet tanulni együtt élni vele. 

Tom összehúzta a szemöldökét, és leengedte a saját pálcáját, de azért készenlétben tartotta. – Akkor nem szereted Dumbledore-t? 

Nem szeretem, ahogy mindent és mindenkit manipulál. – jelentette ki Salir könnyedén, nyugodtan becsukva a szemeit. 

De mint embert, szereted? – ült le kíváncsian Tom a saját ágya szélére. A legtöbb ember, akivel eddig beszélt, vagy teljesen utálta Dumbledore-t, vagy imádta. Ő maga az előbbiek közé tartozott. 

A legtöbb esetben egyetértek a gondolatmenetével, és azt hiszem, mint embert, kedvelem, de nem igazán tudok megbízni benne. – vonta meg újra a vállát Salir. – És ön, Mr. Denem? 

Tom felhorkant. – Én nem szeretem. Bármit képes feltételezni tények nélkül is, és néha vad és meggondolatlan. 

És nem mentett meg téged az árvaházból? – kérdezte Salir oda se figyelve, ahogy eszébe jutott valami, amit Voldemort egyszer elejtett. 

Tom megmerevedett. 

Sajnálom! – pattantak fel Salir szemei hirtelen, mikor rájött, hogy átlépett a majdnem-béke határain. – Megvan az a griffendéles rossz szokásom, hogy gondolkodás nélkül mindenféle hülyeségeket mondjak. Nem akartam durva lenni. 

Ügyesen titkoltad. – Tom felállt, és elindult az ajtó felé. 

Először valóban bántani akartalak, de ezúttal nem volt szándékos! Ne menj el dühösen! 

Tom megállt, döbbenten attól, hogy bárki is _törődjön_ vele annyira, hogy marasztalja, és hátranézett Salirra. A zöld szemekben őszinteség és szomorúság csillogott. Tomot megint megdöbbentette, milyen éles a másik pillantása. 

Nincs itt egy barátom se, és soha nem voltam jó az ismerkedésben. – ismerte be Salir szomorúan, megtörve a szobára borult csendet. 

És azt akarod, hogy barátok legyünk? – kérdezte Tom hitetlenkedve. _Senki_ nem akart barátkozni vele. Soha. 

Nem tudom. – Salir a pálcáját figyelte, ahogy egyik kezéből a másikba dobálta, egy szokás, amit Voldemorttól szedett fel korábbi elhúzódott találkozásaik alkalmával. – Te vagy az egyetlen, aki normálisan beszélt velem. 

A mardekárosok nem híresek az udvariasságukról vagy a barátságosságukról, különösen nem azokkal szemben, akik jobbak náluk. – horkant fel Tom. 

Ezt tudom. – vonta meg a vállát Salir, még mindig a pálcát figyelve. – De nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen durvák lesznek. 

Tom ingerülten forgatta a szemeit. – Majdnem mindenkinél jobb voltál az első egy hét alatt. Engem már megszoktak, de rólad senki nem tud _semmit_. És ezt utálják. 

Micsoda öröm. Utálnak, mert okos vagyok. – nyögött fel Salir, a tenyerébe temetve az arcát. – Milyen hülyék. 

Tom idegesen leült Salir ágyának szélére. – És az otthoni barátaid milyenek? 

Salir felpislantott a kíváncsi kékeszöld szemekbe. – Hát, ott van a két legjobb barátom... De azt hiszem, nem jönnél ki velük. 

Igazán? 

Halvány mosoly játszott Salir szája szélén. – Hát, az egyik mugli születésű, a másik aranyvérű mugli szimpatizáns. 

Tom megrándult. – Nem, azt hiszem, nem jönnék ki velük. 

A mugli születésű barátnőm, 'Mione egy könyvmoly. Mindig tanul. Mindig megpróbál rávenni, hogy dolgozzunk. Ő, és a másik barátom, Ron, hatodikban kezdtek járni egymással. – Salir elkomorodott. 

Tom együttérzően fintorgott. – A szerelem mindig mindent elront. – mondta, a saját szüleire gondolva. 

_„Ne Harryt! Ne Harryt! Kérlek – bármit megteszek"_ Salir bólintott, de összeszorult a torka. – Valóban. 

Hosszú ideig csendben ültek. 

Ha elkésünk, megöllek! – sziszegte Tom dühösen, ahogy ő és Salir kivágódtak a klubhelységből. 

Salir a szemeit forgatta, és követte Tomot a pincén kereszül. Próbálta eldönteni, hogy vajon megéri-e a későbbi kérdésözönt, ha mutat a fiúnak egy titkos átjárót. 

A francba. Elkésünk! – kiáltott fel Tom. – Hogy veszíthetted el a pálcádat? 

Jól van, fogd be! – Salir elkapta Tom hátán az iskolai talárt, és átrántotta a fiút valamin, ami szilárd falnak tűnt, és egy titkos lépcsőhöz vezetett. A magasabbik fiú folyamatos panaszkodása döntött helyette. _„A fenébe is, ez a griffendéles felem..."_

Honnan... 

Azt mondtam, fogd be. 

Tom dühösen meredt Salir hátára, ahogy a zöldszemű fiú végigvezette őket a lépcsőkön, át egy sötét folyosón, ami mindjárt a történelem tanterem mellé vezetett, ahova igyekeztek. 

Sikerült a helyükre érniük, éppen, mikor becsengettek, és Binns belépett a terembe. A férfi elhelyezkedett a pódiumon, aztán monoton hangon beszélni kezdett. 

Tom Salirhez fordult, aki egy tiltott könyvet olvasott. – Honnan tudtál arról az átjáróról, Cobre? 

Holdsáp, Féregfark, Tapmancs és Ágas. – válaszolta Salir nyeglén, fel se nézve a könyvből. 

_Kik?_

Néhány felnőtt barátom. 

Cobre- 

Denem, olvasni próbálok, és igazán értékelném, ha végre befognád a szádat. 

Tom kikapta a könyvet Salir kezéből, és maga elé húzta, észrevéve, hogy Salir egy időutazással foglalkozó varázslatról olvas. 

Salir dühösen meredt rá. – Add vissza a könyvemet, Denem, mielőtt még megátkozlak. 

Tom elvigyorodott, most először örülve neki, hogy a terem hátuljában ülnek, és egy hülye tartja az órát. – Miért olvasol az időutazásról? Azt tervezed, hogy plusz pontért elutazol valahova? 

Add már vissza azt az átkozott könyvet. – követelte Salir, és a pálcája hirelen Tom oldalába fúródott. 

Tom rávicsorgott, és visszanyújtotta a könyvet. 

Salir folytatta az olvasást. 

Van valami? – kérdezte Salir, ahogy leült Dumbledore asztala elé. 

Semmit nem találtam. 

A fészkes fenébe. 

Hogyan beszélsz? 

Magyarul. 

Tíz pont a Mardekártól. 

Salir dühösen meredt rá. 

Biztos, hogy nem emlékszel az átokra, amit használt? 

Salir tehetetlenül rázta a fejét. – Nem. _Igazán_ nem értek a latinhoz. 

Mit is mondtál, mennyi, ötvenöt év telt el azóta? 

Igen. 

Talán még nem is találták fel azt a varázslatot. 

Salir beleverte a fejét Dumbledore asztalába. 

Dumbledore elmosolyodott. – Szóval, hogy van Mr. Denem? 

Salir felpislantott, és felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Azért küldött, hogy rajta tartsam a szemem? 

Talán. 

Aha. – horkant fel Salir. – Jól van. Néha elég goromba, de jól kijövünk. 

Ennek örülök. 

Miért nem bízik benne, professzor? 

Miből gondolod, hogy nem bízom benne? 

Salir bosszús pillantást vetett a férfira, ami világosan mutatta, hogy nem gondolja, _tudja_. 

Dumbledore megrándult. – És ha már Mr. Denemről beszélünk, nem fog csodálkozni, hova tűntél? 

_„Nem"_ gondolta Salir rosszindulatúan. Hangosan viszont egyetértett. – Talán igen. Értesítsen, ha talált valamit, professzor. – felállt. 

Természetesen, édes fiam. További kellemes napot. 

Önnek is. – Salir kilépett az irodából, és elfintorodott. :Rohadék.: sziszegte párszaszóul, egy új szokás, amit azért szedett fel, hogy elijessze maga mellől az embereket. :Semmi se változott ötvenöt év alatt.: 


	4. Chapter 4

**Harmadik fejezet – A szerelem mindig mindent elront **

Kis híján a falba verte a fejét, mikor rájött, hogy már megint elbámult. _„Te hülye! Ne bámulj már rá! Jóképű vagy sem, tudod, hogy nem érdekled! Hagyd már abba ezt a marhaságot!_

- Valami gond van? – pislantott fel Salir a papírjaiból. 

Tom ijedtében ugrott egyet. – Semmi. 

Salir összevonta a szemöldökét. – Mi a _baj_, Denem? 

Tom megrázta a fejét, és gyorsan lesütötte a szemét a saját házi feladatára. _„Rossz Tom!"_

Salir a szemeit forgatta. – Nézd, nem tudok segíteni, ha nem árulod el, mi a bajod. 

- Egyébként se tudsz segíteni. – motyogta Tom. 

Salir felhorkant. – Miért nem? 

Tom dühösen pislantott a másik mardekárosra. – Semmi. Hagyj békén. 

Salir hirtelen elvigyorodott. – Nahát Denem, csaknem beleestél egy csajba vagy valami? 

- Bah... 

- Vagy inkább egy fiúba? 

- Fogd be, Cobre. 

- Aha, szóval fiú! 

- Cobre! 

Salir hátradőlt a székében, elégedett vigyort villantva Mardekár utódjára. – Nem kell elárulnod ki az. Nem érdekel. De miért nem hívod randira? Mondjuk a halloweeni bálra? 

- Nem! 

Salir felhorkant. – Néha olyan lehetetlen tudsz lenni, Tom Denem! 

- Fogd be, Cobre. 

Salir megvonta a vállát. – Jó. – Ezzel visszatért a könyvéhez. 

Tom pedig folytatta a bámulását, olyan óvatosan, ahogy csak tudta. 

- Denem hova lett? – kérdezte Everett Malfoy, ahogy mindenki készülődni kezdett a halloweeni bálra. 

- Talán ezúttal megpróbál táncpartnert találni magának. – mosolygott gúnyosan Blant Black. 

Salir a szemeit forgatta. Milyen gyerekesek tudnak lenni. Ő is belebújt az iskolai talárjába, amit átalakított zöld ünnepi talárrá. A haját derékig érőre varázsolta, és vérvörös árnyalatot adott neki. A sebhelyét, ami eddig jóformán láthatatlan volt, mágikusan meghosszabbította, egészen le az orráig, és zöld fényt varázsolt rá, ami az azt okozó átokra emlékeztetett. 

Blant összevonta a szemöldökét, ahogy meglátta Salirt. – Merlinre, Cobre! Ezt meg hogyan csináltad? 

Salir megvonta a vállát. – Meg lennél lepődve, milyen egyszerű ilyen kis változásokat előidézni. 

- Kivel mész? – kérdezte Everett hidegen mosolyogva. 

- Senkivel. – vonta meg a vállát újra Salir. 

- Akkor kit akarsz elkápráztatni? 

- Bármilyen furcsán is hangzik ez számodra, senkit. Csak a magam kedvéért öltöztem ki. – vágott vissza Salir, bosszankodva a vallatás miatt. Zöld szemei veszélyesen rávillantak a két mardekárosra, mielőtt megfordult és kiviharzott a teremből. 

Tom könnyen észrevette Salirt. A smaragdzöld ruhában és hosszú hajjal káprázatosnak találta, bár egy kicsit lányosnak. 

Tom maga inkább a szörnyetegséget választotta. Pikkelyessé alakította a bőrét, az orrát kígyószerűre, a száját ajkak nélkülire, a szemeit macskaszerűre varázsolta. Nagy felháborodására a haja kihullott az átalakulás során, de a kopaszságát eltakarta impozáns fekete talárja csuklyájával. Észre kellett vennie, hogy a többi diák tartja a távolságot. 

Salir viszont mindenki kedvenc táncpartnere volt. Tom lassanként kezdett féltékennyé válni, és ilyet korábban még soha nem érzett. 

_„A szerelem mindig mindent elront!"_ kiáltotta a lelke egy része. 

Tom félrelökte ezt a gondolatot a lelke egy távoli sarkába, és rácsapta az ajtót, aztán odalépett, ahol Salir ült egy csapat lánnyal, akiknek nem volt partnerük, vagy akiknek a partnere lelépett valaki mással. – Szabad ezt a táncot, Cobre? – kérdezte Tom, a hangja érdes volt, és sziszegő. 

Salir megpördült, és kimeredtek a szemei. – Merlinre, Denem! Kis híján infarktust kaptam tőled! 

Tom bosszúsan összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Honnan tudtad, hogy én vagyok az? 

- Ilyen hátborzongató személyiség? – vonta meg a vállát Salir. – Piros szemmel jobb lenne. 

- Pirossal? 

- Mint a vér. – bólintott Salir. 

Tom pislantott néhányat, aztán a szemei vérvörösre váltottak. – Nesze. 

Salir megborzongott. – Tökéletes. 

- Tűnj innen, Denem! A frászt hozod ránk! – kiáltotta az egyik lány, egy hugrabugos. 

- Táncolunk? – kérdezte Tom újra Salirtól, mintha nem is hallotta volna a lányt. 

Salir elvigyorodott. – Örültem a találkozásnak, hölgyeim. – szólt oda a lányoknak, mielőtt a kezét nyújtotta Tomnak. 

A páros dühös visítások közepette kivonult a táncparkettre. 

- Szeretném megköszönni. – jegyezte meg Salir, mikor elvegyültek a tömegben, lassan ringatózva a zene ütemére. 

- Hmm? 

- Igen. Elviselhetetlenek voltak azok a csajok. Elég volt öt percig hallgatnom a csacsogásukat, és erős késztetést éreztem, hogy _ Cruciót_ szórjak rájuk. 

- Te? _Cruciót_? – horkant fel Tom. 

Salir a szemeit forgatta. – Igen. 

- Nem tudom elképzelni. 

- Amerikában egy kicsit másképp mennek a dolgok, mint itt. 

- Jó, de egy Főbenjáró Átkot? 

- Hallgass és táncolj, Denem.

* * *

- Mit szólnál ahhoz, hogy a suli legijesztőbb szörnyetege elvonszolja a legcsábítóbb srácot a bálról? 

- Antiszociálisnak érzed magad? 

Tom elvigyorodott, odabökött a fejével, ahol néhány lány abból a csapatból, akikkel Salir korábban ült az asztaluk felé indult. – Vagy éppenséggel át is adhatnálak nekik. 

Salir felnyögött. – Hát rabolj el, nagy kígyó. 

Tom a szemeit forgatta, de szó nélkül talpra rántotta Salirt, és kivonszolta a nagyteremből. 

- Na és most merre? 

- A csillagvizsgáló toronyba? 

Salir pislantott. – Inkább a pincébe. 

- Oké, de ne a klubhelységbe vagy a hálótermekbe. 

- Egy üres osztályba? 

- Tökéletes. Gyere. – Tom megfordult, és a csendes Salirral a sarkában elindult egy szoba felé, amiről tudta, hogy senki más nem használta, sőt a közelébe se mentek. 

- Hé, Cobre? 

- Hmmm? 

- Milyen a családod? 

- Meghaltak, mikor egy éves voltam. 

- Ó. 

- Miért? 

- Az árvák kíváncsisága. 

- Odadobtak a nagynénémnek meg a nagybátyámnak. 

- Hmm? 

- Miután a szüleim meghaltak, odadobtak a nagynénémnek meg a nagybátyámnak. Utálnak. 

- Hülyék. 

- Aha. Szerintem is. 

- Én is utáltam az árvaházat. Mindenki gyűlölt, mert én más voltam. 

- Milyen hülye ok a gyűlöletre. 

- Egen. 

Hosszú csend következett, amit csak a vízcseppek halk koppanása, és a ruhájuk halk suhogása tört meg. 

- Ma van a születésnapom. 

- Halloweenkor? 

- Aha. Úgy valahogy. 

- Úgy valahogy? 

- Ezt a születésnapot adták az árvaházban. 

- Ez egy mardekáros ünnep. Illik hozzád. 

- Kösz. 

- Szívesen. 

Újabb, ezúttal rövidebb csend. 

- Boldog születésnapot. 

- Aha. 

- Ha tudom, vettem volna neked valamit. 

- Úgyse veheted meg, amit szeretnék. 

- Éspedig? 

Tom magában motyogott valamit. 

- Még egyszer, és hangosabban. 

- Egy csókot... 

Salir elmosolyodott, és oda lépett, ahol Tom támaszkodott a falnak, csuklyáját az arcába húzva, szemeit a földre sütve, mintha az lenne a legérdekesebb dolog a világon. Salir felemelte a csuklyás fiú arcát, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – Boldog születésnapot. – suttogta, mielőtt betakarta Tom száját a sajátjával. 

Furcsa volt úgy csókolni, hogy a páros egyikének nem voltak ajkai, de ez egyik fiatalembert se tarthatta vissza. Salir elnyomott minden, a jövendő Voldemorttal kapcsolatos rossz érzést, bár ezek sokkal erősebbek voltak most, hogy Tom _így_ nézett ki. Tom félresöpört minden, a hollóhajú fiúval kapcsolatos kérdést az elméjéből, bár azok majdhogynem megfojtották, mint mindig. Tom Salir csípője köré fonta a karját, és szorosabban magához húzta a másikat, ahogy végighúzta a nyelvét Salir csukott ajkain. 

Salir kinyitotta a száját a kutató nyelvnek, és nem is lepődött meg annyira, mint várta volna, mikor kiderült, hogy Voldemort álcájában Tomnak vágott nyelve van. Hagyta, hogy a kígyószerű nyelv felfedezze a száját, mielőtt visszahúzódott, hogy levegőhöz jusson. 

Tom felnyögött, és Salir vállára hajtotta a fejét. – Kérlek, ne mondd, hogy ez csak álom. 

- Nem álom. – ígérte Salir. – És én _mondtam_ neked, hogy kérj randit. 

Tom felkuncogott. – Nem tudtam, hogy észrevetted. 

- Nézd Denem, ahányszor együtt vagyunk, csak engem _ bámulsz_. 

- Nem bámullak. 

- Ó, hát általában jól álcázod. De én könnyen észreveszem, ha bámulnak. 

Tom felsóhajtott. – Gondolhattam volna. 

Salir elmosolyodott, és megölelte Tomot. – Megszoktam, hogy bámulnak rám, de ezelőtt soha nem szerettem. Egészen meglepődtem, hogy nem zavar, ha te csinálod, aztán rájöttem, hogy tetszel nekem. 

- Persze hogy bámulnak. Gyönyörű vagy. 

Salir elpirult. – Kösz. 

Tom hátrébb húzódott, és elvigyorodott. – Na végre sikerült rávennem téged, hogy elpirulj! 

Salir elmosolyodott. – Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen nehéz. 

- Gyakorlatilag lehetetlen. Nem hiszem, hogy láttalak eddig pirulni. 

Salir elgondolkodott. – Azt hiszem igazad van. 

- Szerintem aranyos. 

Salir megint elpirult. 

Tom elnevette magát. 

- Piszok. – vicsorgott rá Salir. 

- Köszönöm. 

Salir még csúnyábban nézett rá. 

- Ne nézz ilyen rondán. 

- Tegyél róla. 

Tom vörös szemei éhesen villantak, aztán kiszabadította az egyik kezét, és megemele Salir állát, hogy hozzáférjen a szájához. Ezúttal, ahogy Tom nyelve becsúszott Salir szájába, találkozott a másikéval, és versenyezni kezdtek az egymás feletti hatalomért. 

Amíg a nyelveik táncoltak, Tom végighúzta a kezét, amellyel addig Salir csípőjét szorította magához a másik mellkasán, sorban kibontogatva a gombokat. 

Salir felnyögött, és elhúzta a száját, véget vetve a párbajnak. – Denem? 

Tom elvigyorodott, ahogy az egyik vékony, pikkelyes ujjával végigsímított a napbarnította mellkason. – Igen? 

- Mit csinálsz? – Salir hangja enyhén remegett. 

- Kibontom az ajándékomat. 

- Denem? 

- Hallgass. – vörös szemek mélyedtek a smaragdokba, és Salirnak elakadt a lélegzete. – Mi van? 

- Én... semmi. – suttogta Salir, de a szemeit nem tudta elszakítani Toméról. _„Csak annyira hasonlítasz a későbbi önmagadra, kivéve, hogy a szemeidben gyűlölet helyett vágyat látok, és ez váratlanul ért."_ válaszolta gondolatban. 

- Ez nem úgy néz ki, mintha semmi lenne. – sóhajtott fel a kígyószerű fiú. 

Salir hirtelen felnyúlt, és hátrahúzta Tom csuklyáját. 

Tom megmerevedett. – Mit csinálsz, Cobre? – suttogta, ahogy Salir keze lágyan végigsimított a tarkóján. 

- Pont, mint egy kígyó. – vigyorodott el Salir. – Tökéletes. 

Tom dühösen meredt rá. – Szerinted ez nevetséges, Cobre? 

- Soha. – lágyult el Salir arckifejezése. – Inkább nagyon is illik hozzád, ahogy mindig mindenkit félrelöksz az útból. Nem gondolod? – nyugtatólag végighúzta az ujját Tom állán. – És senki más, csak én látom a szépséget a maszk alatt. 

Erre Tom is elmosolyodott, és Salir észrevette, mennyire megváltoztatja, felvidítja ez az arcát. – Bennem nincs szépség. Rémeket látsz. 

- Nem, nem, drága kígyóm. Látom a szépséget. Talán csak nem nézel elég mélyen önmagadba. 

Tom felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Drága kígyóm? 

- Nem tetszik? 

- Hát... 

Salir elvigyorodott. – Jó, mert ezentúl így hívlak. 

Tom elnevette magát. 

- Nem a kicsomagolásommal voltál elfoglalva? 

Tom elakadt. – Hagyod? 

Salir óvatosan bólintott. _„Végül is, ki akar szűzen meghalni?"_ gondolta keserűen. 

Tom érezte, hogy a szíve, amiről azt hitte, hogy már évekkel azelőtt jéggé fagyott, összerándul Salir kifejező zöld szemeiben átvonagló fájdalom láttán. _„Meg fogom találni azt, aki ilyen fájdalmat okozott neked, és a vérükkel fognak fizetni érte,"_ gondolta dühösen, miközben lassan végighúzta az ujját Salir meztelen mellkasán. 

Salir megborzongott, és felpillantott a macskaszerű vörös szemekbe. A korábbi vágy valahogy átadta a helyét a féltésnek. Mikor rájött, hogy ez neki szól, Salir elátkozta a saját túlságosan árulkodó szemeit. 

De minden átok és más gondolat elszállt a holló-és-vörös hajú varázsló agyából, ahogy Tom szája lágyan belecsókolt a nyakába, mielőtt élesen beleharapott. Salir megpróbálta visszafogni a nyögdécselését, még akkor is, mikor hátrahajtotta a fejét, hogy a jövendő Sötét Nagyúr könnyebben hozzáférhessen a torkához. Salir szemei lecsukódtak, mikor a másik vadul kihasználta az alkalmat. 

Tom felcserélte őket, hogy most Salir támaszkodjon a falnak, és így szabaddá tegye mindkét kezét, hogy megszabadíthassa a vörös-fekete hajú fiút a ruháitól. 

Ahogy Salir talárja a földre siklott, Tom hátralépett, hogy elgyönyörködhessen a vörösre csókolt fiú látványában, és végigsimított a tekintetével a másik vékony, de izmos testén. 

Néhány öreg sebhelyen akadt meg a szeme, és végighúzta az ujját az egyiken. A kezei remegtek a dühtől. 

Salir visszazökkent a valóságba, és nyelt egyet, mikor meglátta a gyilkos fényt a másik szemében. – Denem? 

Tom szemei felpattantak. Ahogy Salir megrándult, eszébe jutott, hogy nem ez a varázsló a dühe célpontja, és a pillantása gyengéddé vált, de a hangja határozott volt, mikor megszólalt. – Hol szerezted ezeket? 

- Mindenfelé. – válaszolta Salir ingerülten. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy neked is vannak. 

Tom bólintott. Neki is megvoltak a maga sebhelyei amiket az árvaházban szerzett, és ő se szeretett volna jobban beszélni róluk, vagy arról, hogyan szerezte őket, mint Salir a sajátjairól. – Értve.

* * *

_Nyissz! Közelebbit lásd lent_

* * *

- Alud... – zihálás - ...junk. – nyögte ki néhány hosszú perc elmúltával Salir. 

Tom ezzel csak egyetérteni tudott, és egy pálcasuhintására a ruháik valami ágyféleséggé változtak. Egymást támasztéknak használva eljutottak az ágyig, és tehetetlenül végigvágódtak rajta. Salir hagyta, hogy új szeretője átkarolja azokkal a sápadt karjaival, és a kígyóbőrű mellkasához szorítsa. 

- Tudod, Cobre, egész jó volt feled baszni. – jegyezte meg Tom lustán. 

- De hadd találjam ki, nem sikoltoztam elég hangosan? 

- Bingó. 

Salir ingerülten forgatta a szemeit. – Legközelebb majd jobban igyekszem. 

Kis szünet, aztán: 

- Jó.

* * *

Igen, így utólag kivettem ezt a jelenetet. Nem szeretném kirúgatni magamat innen. Vágatlan verzió itt: 

http// www. livejournal. com /users /enelen /2644 . html #cutid1

Persze szóközök nélkül... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Negyedik fejezet: Búcsúra nincs idő **

„_Fogalmam sincs, mit vegyek neki..."_

Salir kétségbeeseten nézett végig Roxmorts főutcáján. Ő és Tom, hosszú viták után úgy döntöttek, hogy vesznek egymásnak karácsonyi ajándékot. Salirnak természetesen fogalma sem volt, mit vehetne, ami tetszene a jövendő Sötét Nagyúrnak. 

_„Valami fegyverfélét. Az éppen olyan dolog, amit... Voldemort... használni tudna."_

Salir tehetetlenül sóhajtott egyet, és határozottan elindult a kis falu fegyverkereskedése felé. 

Segíthetek valamiben, fiatalember? – kérdezte a férfi a pult mögül, mikor az ajtó becsukódott a fekete hajú vásárló mögött. 

Salir megrázta a fejét. – Csak nézelődöm. – válaszolta, ahogy elindult végignézni a kis üzletben összezsúfolt különféle pusztító fegyvereket. 

A haja, amit Tom parancsára meghagyott hosszúnak, beleakadt valamibe, és Salir dühösen megpördült, hogy kiszabadítsa, mikor meglátta. 

Egy hideg, zöld markolat, a tetején egyetlen ragyogó smaragddal. Az ezüst hüvely is ki volt rakva smaragddal és gyémánttal. 

Salir látta már ezt a tőrt. A hatodik évében kapott vele még egy sebhelyet Voldemorttól. Ez volt az a sebhely, amin Tom annyiszor végighúzta az ujját, mikor szeretkeztek, vagy mielőtt elaludtak. 

Mibe kerül? – kérdezte Salir, megérezve magán az eladó szemeit. 

Száz galleon. 

Salir megrándult, de mégis előhúzta a pénztárcáját. Most örült csak igazán, amiért rászokott, hogy mindig magával hurcoljon néhány száz galleont, a Gringotts ellen hatodik évében bekövetkezett támadás óta. Dumbledore ugyan adott neki _némi_ pénzt, igen, dehát az tényleg csak néhány édességre volt elég. 

A pénz és a tőr gazdát cserélt. Salir zsebre vágta az új szerzeményét, és mosolyogva hagyta el az üzletet. Elindult vissza az iskola felé, figyelemre se méltatva az édességes és varázsvicc boltokat. 

_„És tökéletes kísérőlevél ötletem van!"_

És kész! 

Micsoda? 

A vékony doboz eltűnt Salir zsebében, ahogy a fiú megfordult, és ártatlanul rámosolygott Dumbledore-ra. – Semmi lényeges, uram. Szüksége van rám? 

Igen. Az irodámban, ha lehetne? 

Természetesen! Hol máshol lennék olyan szívesen? – gúny. 

Tom elvigyorodott, ahogy végignézte, amint a szeretője követi Dumbledore professzort. Már régen megszabadította Salirt minden lehetséges tisztelettől, amit az a vén bolond iránt érezhetett. 

A kíváncsiság nem hagyta nyugodni. Tom követte a legutáltabb tanárát és a legkedveltebb diákját. _„Mit akarhat Dumbledore Salirtól?"_

Tom a professzor ajtajára szorította a fülét, így mindent jól hallhatott. 

Szóval mit szeretett volna kérdezni tőlem, tanár úr? 

Rájöttem, hogyan tudnálak visszaküldeni, édes fiam! 

_„Micsoda!"_

Hosszú szünet, aztán Salir válaszolt, valahogy tétovázó hangon. – Aha... szóval sikerült... 

Úgyhogy most már vissza is küldünk téged! 

...jó... – ruhasuhogás. – Adja ezt oda Denemnek. A karácsonyi ajándéka... és... megmondaná neki, hogy sajnálom? 

Természetesen...? 

Ne! – egy csattanás. 

Hopp... 

Az anyja nem figyelmeztette rá, hogy ne érjen hozzá olyasmihez, ami másoké? 

Talán... 

Salir felhorkant. 

Hol tanultad meg úgy megátkozni az ajándékokat, hogy megtréfáljon mindenkit, aki nem Mr. Denem? 

Titok. – Tom _kihallotta_ a hangból a vigyort. 

Jól van, akkor... – székcsikorgás. – Indulás haza. 

Készen vagyok. 

A Salir hangjából kihallatszó félelemre Tom megmerevedett. _„Hova megy? Mitől kell ott félnie? Miért nem akar menni? Cobre!"_

Kétségbeesésében Tom előkapta a pálcáját, és az ajtóra fogta. Végigpróbálta rajta az összes zárnyitó varázslatot, amit csak ismert. Mikor egyik se működött, Tom kis híján elsírta magát. 

Aztán egyszer csak az ajtó kinyílt. – Ah, Mr. Denem. Azt hiszem, ezt önnek szánták. – nyújott át neki egy dobozt a halvány zöld bőrű Dumbledore, mielőtt Tom arcába vágta az ajtót. 

Tom egy hosszú percig csak bambán bámult a csukott ajtóra, aztán lenézett a kezében tartott dobozra. 

Ezüst papírba volt csomagolva, amin itt-ott zöld kígyók csúszkáltak végig. A kártyán lévő üzenet Salir betűivel íródott. 

_Tudom, hogy jó hasznát veszed,_   
_A legnagyobb ellenséged ellen._   
_De jól gondold meg, mielőtt szúrsz,_   
_Nehogy az a barátod legyen. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Ötödik fejezet: A tönkretett otthon **

Fű. Mindkét kezével belemarkolt ebbe a valós dologba. Az újabb utazástól teljesen kába volt még. Ettől az időutazástól, ami ellen minden sejtje tiltakozott. Ez fájt, mint semmi más ezelőtt. 

Nocsak, mi van itt? 

Salir Cobre, úgyis mint Harry James Potter, a Kis Túlélő olyan sebességgel kapta fel a fejét, ami teljesen ellentmondott a korábbi fáradtságának, és szemtől szembe találta magát nem mással, mint Lucius Malfoyjal. A szőke férfi mögött ott állt a Roxfort, teljes pompájában. Csak a falain játszó árnyékok árulkodtak a háború kimeneteléről, amiből Harry olyan szerencsétlenül került ki. 

Elvesztél, fiú? – vigyorgott gúnyosan Lucius. 

Csak ekkor esett le Salirnak, hogy a hosszú hajával, és a híres sebhelyére tett „_Észre ne vedd_" varázslattal, Luciusnak fogalma sem lehet róla, ki ő. 

Lucius felhorkant, láthatóan elfogyott a türelme, és Salirra fogta a pálcáját. – Kelj fel. Gyerünk. Semmi hangulatom süketnémákra. Elviszlek a Nagyúrhoz. 

Salir lassan felkelt, és hagyta, hogy Lucius bevezesse a Roxfortba. Rájött, hogy csak enyhén lepődött meg azon, hogy a Roxfort elesett, de furcsa módon egyáltalán nem érdekelte. _„Ennyire megváltoztam volna, hogy már egyáltalán nem érdekel az a hely, amit valaha az otthonomnak neveztem?"_ töprenget szomorúan, ahogy Lucius megállt egy sima fa ajtó előtt. A halálfaló gyorsan kopogott, pálcáját még mindig a foglyon tartva. 

Mi az! – hallatszott ki Voldemort hangja az ajtó mögül. Salir fülének a férfi borzalmasan idegesnek és a végtelenségig feszültnek tűnt. A tapasztalata azt súgta, hogy _most_ nem a legmegfelelőbb az időpont, hogy zavarják a sötét varázslót. 

Lucius láthatóan nem jött rá. Vagy csak nem törődött vele. – Nagyúr, egy fiú jelent meg a kastély előtti gyepen. Gondoltam szeretné leelenőrizni. 

Az ajtó kinyílt. – Gyertek be. – mondta. Voldemort hangján nehezen visszafogott düh érződött, és a fiú elnyomott egy mosolyt. 

Lucius belökdöste Salirt maga előtt, és a tinédzser lehajtva tartotta a fejét. – Ez az a fiú, nagyuram. 

Széttörő üveg csörrenése hallatszott, ahogy Voldemort hirtelen felállt. Skarlát szemeiben oda nem illő döbbenet ült. – Magasságos Merlin... Ez... nem lehet... 

Salir felpillantott, egyenesen bele a szörnyeteg szemeibe, a szörnyetegébe, akibe fülig beleszeretett, valamikor, egy másik életben, és a szemei huncutul megcsillantak. – Ó, nem. Remélem is, hogy nem. Végülis, ha én én vagyok, akkor te meg te vagy, és _az_ egyszerűen lehetetlen. 

Lucius őszinte döbbenetére, és Salir nagy örömére, Voldemort nagyúr, a varázslóvilág réme _elnevette _magát a fiú gorombaságán. 

Uram? – kérdezte Lucius óvatosan, mintha egy őrülthöz beszélne, és végülis igaza volt. 

Voldemort kedélyesen felé intett. – Mehetsz, Lucius. 

Természetesen, uram. – Lucius meghajolt, aztán csendesen dühöngve lelépett. 

Ahogy a nehéz ajtó becsukódott, és automatikusan be is záródott, Voldemort dobott rá egy némítóbűbájt, aztán Salirhoz fordult, aki halványan mosolygott. – Hiányoztál. 

Salir mosolya eltűnt, amikor megszólalt. – Sajnálom. – Lesütötte a szemét a földre. – Nem mondhattam el. Paradoxon keletkezett volna. 

Voldemort kihasználta az időt, amíg a fiú beszélt, hogy közelebb lépjen hozzá, aztán felemelte Salir állát az egyik hosszú, sápadt ujjával. Skarlát szemeiben szerelem csillogott. – Csitt. Nem érdekel. 

Salir megrázta a fejét, és hátrébb lépett, lerázva a gyengéd érintést. – Mit gondolsz, Denem, ki vagyok én ebben az életben? – kérdezte a fiú hirtelen, és a szemeit elöntötte a szomorúság. 

Mi? – a zavar ugyanolyan nem odavalónak tűnt Voldemort sápadt arcán, mint ötvenöt éve a vágy. 

Mit gondolsz, ki vagyok én? Ebben az időben? Itt, ezen a helyen? 

Nem érdekel. 

Pedig érdekelhetne. 

Pedig nem. 

Hagyd abba! – Salir félreütötte az újra felé nyúló kezet, és magára fogta a pálcáját. – _Revelo!_

Voldemort megmerevedett, ahogy a villám alakú sebhely megjelent Salir homlokán. – Tudhattam volna... – suttogta, és a hangja most halk volt és veszélyes. 

Egyik percben még megpróbálsz az ágyadba csalni, a másikban meg már megint a halálomat tervezed. Mi lenne, ha egyszer végre eldöntenéd, mit is akasz valójában, drága kígyóm? – sziszegte Salir hidegen. 

Ne... – Voldemort vett egy mély lélegzetet, hogy összeszedje magát. – Ne merj így nevezni, Potter. 

_Ne merj így nevezni, Potter!_ – nyafogta vissza Salir, dühe mögé rejtve a fájdalmát. – Hát tudod mit, _drága kígyóm_, majdnem két egész hónapig hívtalak így ötvenöt éve, és akkor valahogy egyáltalán nem zavart a dolog. 

Az más volt. 

Mitől? – húzta össze a szemöldökét fenyegetően Salir. – Mitől volt akkor oké, hogy „drága kígyómnak" hívtalak, és most mitől nem az? Erre válaszolj! 

Csak. 

_De jól gondold meg, mielőtt szúrsz, nehogy az a barátod legyen_. – szavalta Salir hidegen, aztán megpördült, és kicsörtetett a szobából. 

Voldemort fáradtan támaszkodott az asztalának, ahogy az ajtó bevágódott a fiú mögött. _„Tom, te hülye, idióta! Minden átkozott jel... Ki másnak fecsegted ki az összes titkodat? Kinek vannak még ilyen zöld szemei és ilyen villám alakú sebhelye? Hogyan lehettél ennyire hülye!"_

Salir dühösen viharzott végig a folyosókon. _„Hogy meri! Szemét!"_

Te meg ki vagy? 

Salir felkapta a fejét, és egyenesen belebámult a másik ezüst szemeibe. – Malfoy. Csodálatos. 

Potter! Te meghaltál! 

Attól tartok, nem. Úgyhogy mondd el nekem, Malfoy, mi van a többi diákkal? 

Draco Malfoy egy pillanatra megállt, és körülnézett a teremben, aztán visszafordult Salirhoz, ezúttal halálosan komolyan. – Lent vannak a pincében, de őrzik őket. 

Piton? 

Szabad. 

Salir megnyugodva felsóhajtott. – Jó. Le tudsz vinni oda? 

Meg fognak ismerni. – mutatott rá Draco. 

Salir elhúzta a pálcáját a homloka előtt, és a sebhelye eltűnt. – Hívj Cobre-nak. Az egyetlen, aki látott, az apád volt, és ő úgy tudja, Voldemort barátja vagyok. 

Nem tudom, hogy sikerült neked ez az egész, és őszintén szólva nem is érdekel. – nyögött fel Draco a szemeit forgatva, ami valahogy egyáltalán nem illett egy Malfoyhoz. – Akkor gyere. Ha szerencsénk van, ma Perselus van szolgálatban. 

Salir könnyedén felzárkózott Draco mellé, kezeivel gyorsan elmutogatva a kérdést, amit nem volt biztonságos hangosan kiejteni. „A Rend?" 

„Elfogták és nagyrészt kivégezték őket." – mutogatta vissza Draco. 

„Dumbledore?" 

„Meghalt." 

Csodálatos. – sziszegte Salir gúnyosan. 

Draco egyetértően felhorkant, ahogy elindult lefelé a pincelépcsőn. – Az őrnek az utolsó lépcsőfokon kellene állnia. – suttogta, mivel a kastélynak ebben a részében már túlságosan sötét volt ahhoz, hogy a másik lássa, mit mutogat. 

Salir gyorsan bólintott, nem törődve vele, hogy a szőke fiú látja-e vagy sem. 

Ki van ott? 

Perselus. – Draco megnyugodva kiengedte a lélegzetét, mikor melátta a fekete hajú, karvalyorrú és hideg tekintetű férfit. 

Perselus Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét, és a keresztfia mellett álló másik felé intett. – Ez meg ki? 

Salir elvigyorodott. – Salir Cobre. – A kezei közben mást mutogattak: „Harry Potter". 

Piton szemei egy pillanatra tágra meredtek, aztán az arca visszanyerte a szokásos hideg maszkját. Mikor megszólalt, hangjából sütött az unalom. – És mit akartok ti ketten itt lent? 

Cobre meg akarja nézni a foglyokat. – magyarázta Draco nyugodtan. 

És mit tervez velük Mr. Cobre? – kérdezte Piton. Salir rögvest lefordította magának a kérdést: „Ki akarja őket szabadítani?" 

Csak körülnézünk. – vonta meg a vállát Salir. – Semmi több. 

Piton bólintott. – Draco, vigyázz rá. 

Természetesen. Erre gyere, Cobre. 

Salir felzárkózott Draco mögé, és hagyta, hogy a szőke fiú végigvezesse a sötét, labirintusszerű folyosókon, odáig, ahol a Sötét Nagyúrral szembeszálló diákok és a tanáraik voltak bebörtönözve. Salir már azelőtt _ megérezte_ a fájdalmat és a gyűlöletet, ahogy elérték az első cellát, és gyorsan megszólalt, mielőtt még maga alá temethette volna. – Miért hagyta őket életben? 

Talán szövetségeseket keres. – vonta meg a vállát Draco. A ki nem mondott „vagy így állít elrettentő példát a többiek elé" ott lógott közöttük a nehéz levegőben. 

Salir elcsendesedett, és benézett az első cellába, ami mellett elmentek. A gyomra felfordult a látványra. Vagy húsz ember volt abban a cellában, amibe tizenöt is épphogy befért volna. A ruhájuk tépett volt, tele lyukakkal. Egyikük se volt több egy csontváznál, a bőrük szorosan tapadt a csontjaikra. De tiszták voltak, úgy tűnt Voldemort odafigyelt rá, hogy néha zuhanyozzanak, és időről időre élelmet és vizet is kellett kapniuk, különben már nem lennének életben. Salir kezei ökölbe szorultak az oldala mellett, a körmei belevágódtak a tenyerébe, és csak nagy nehezen sikerült az arcáról törölni az érzelmeket. Tudta, hogy az itteniek egy része nem venné szívesen a sajnálatot. 

Malfoy, te szemét! Jöttél, hogy nevetségessé tegyél minket? 

Salir megpördült, és hirtelen ott állt a cella előtt, ahova a griffendéles barátait zárták. Ron ott állt a rácsoknál, dühösen, míg a többiek összebújtak egy sarokban, szomorúan nézve a látogatókat. 

Jaj, fogd be, vízlipatkány. – horkant fel Draco. A mardekáros hangjából épphogycsak kiérezhető remegés mutatta, hogy egyszer se próbálta még nevetségessé tenni a rács mögöttieket. Most az egyszer semmi örömét nem lelte a szenvedésükben. 

Elhoztad magaddal egy barátodat is? – vicsorgott rá Ron. 

Elég legyen, Ron. – könyörgött Hermione fáradt hangon. 

Nem! – kiáltott rá Ron a barna hajú lányra, aztán visszapördült a látogatók felé. – Tűnjetek innen! Mondjátok meg annak a rohadéknak, hogy öljön meg minket végre! – sikoltotta Ron Draco és Salir képébe. A többi cellából felharsant a helyeslés erre a bejelentésre. 

Eleget láttam. – sziszegett rá Salir Dracóra, próbálva visszatartani a könnyeit. 

Megölni? – lépett elő Voldemort az árnyékok közül. – Nem, nem, Mr. Weasley. 

Draco megpördült, és mélyen meghajolt a Sötét Nagyúr előtt. A diákok és tanáraik visszahúzódtak a cellájuk hátsó falához. Még mintha Ron is elvesztette volna a korábbi lendületét, mikor szembekerült ezzel a rémálomszerű férfival, aki póklábujjú kezei között tartotta mindannyiuk sorsát. 

Salir dühösen meredt a volt szeretőjére – Engedd ki őket, Denem. – parancsolta hidegen. 

Esetleg szeretnél te is csatlakozni hozzájuk, Cobre? – vágott vissza Voldemort tettetett érdeklődéssel. 

Hogyne. Hadd szenvedjem végig ezt a változatát annak a te _árvaházadnak_. 

Voldemort megrándult, aztán a fekete hajú fiúra fogta a pálcáját. – Ezt még megkeserülöd. 

Meg akarsz ölni, Denem? Gondolod, hogy ezúttal sikerül? – vigyorodott el gúnyosan Salir. – Mit is mondtál nekem valamikor? Ó, igen. „A szerelem mindig mindent elront" Micsoda hülyét csináltál magadból, Tom Denem! 

Ezzel Salir megpördült, és belépett a cellába, ami kinyílt előtte. Voldemort megint összerándult, ahogy a fém ajtó bevágódott a fiú mögött. 

Smaragd szemek fúródtak az övéibe. – Akkor zárd el a szívedet. – suttogta oda a fiú a Sötét Nagyúrnak, aztán megfordut, és leült a griffendélesek közé. 

Voldemort dühös viharként távozott, még az árnyékok is összerándultak, mikor újra elnyelték. 

Cobre? – kérdezte Draco lágyan, amikor felált. 

Menj, Malfoy. Most már ott vagyok, ahova tartozok. – válaszota Salir halkan. „Mondd meg Pitonnak is." mutatta a kezével. 

Jól van. – Draco megfordult és elment, hátra se nézve a zöld szemű fiúra, bár Salir érezte, a másik semmit sem akar jobban, mint csatlakozni hozzá abban a cellában. Ez volt az a hely, ahová ő is tartozott. 

És te meg ki a franc vagy? 

Salir fáradtan pislantott fel Ron arcára. _„Ron soha nem változik." _Sóhajtott fel gondolatban, mielőtt kiszűrte volna a vörösfejű morgását, és lehunyta a szemeit, remélve, hogy alhat egy keveset. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Béta** (és neki köszönjétek, hogy újra belekezdtem a Tom/Harry ficekbe!): **Csacsi**

**Epilógus – Egy új kor**

Macnair végignézett a pince fala mentén húzódó cellákon. – Salir Cobre? 

- Mi van? – nézett fel egy hosszú fekete hajú fiú. Könnyű volt észrevenni, mert egyedül ült, nem a többiek között, akik összebújtak melegedni. 

- A nagyúr beszélni óhajt veled. – Macnair szerint ez egy igen furcsa módja volt annak, hogy szóljanak egy fogolynak, hogy „gyerünk", de figyelmeztették, hogy Cobre nem egy egyszerű fogoly. 

- Mondd meg neki, hogy emelje meg azt a lusta valagát és jöjjön le ő. – válaszolt Salir hidegen. 

- Elnézést? 

- Hallottad. És most kopj le. 

Macnair egy hosszú pillanatig bambán bámult a fiúra, aki úgy nézett ki, mintha mindjárt újra elaludna, aztán megpördült és elindult, hogy átadja a fiú válaszát Féregfarknak. 

Salir a szemeit forgatta. _„Lusta dög."_

* * *

Voldemort mérgesen meredt Salir cellatársaira az árnyékból, ahol rejtőzködött. _„Milyen aljasak! Ott hagyják egyedül, hogy megfagyjon!"_ Gondolta dühösen, mielőtt eszébe jutott, hogy tulajdonképpen Salirra kellene dühösnek lennie, amiért le kellett jönnie a pincébe. 

Voldemort kicsusszant a fáklyafénybe és vörös szemeit fenyegetően a Kis Túlélőre meresztette. – Potter! – kiáltott rá, inkább ezt a nevet használva a hamis helyett, hogy ezzel is tartsa a távolságot. 

A pincében majdnem minden szem felpattant, és a halottnak hitt fiút kereste. 

- Ne nevezz így. – motyogta Salir, még mindig csukott szemmel. Ha érezte is a rá szegeződő tekintetek súlyát, nem mutatta. 

- Kelj fel. – parancsolt rá Voldemort. 

- Kényszeríts. 

- Gyerünk, Potter! 

- Azt mondtam, - a zöld szemek most kinyíltak és kihívóan szegeződtek a Sötét Nagyúrra, - ne nevezz így. 

- Én pedig azt mondtam, - vágott vissza gúnyosan Voldemort, - kelj fel. Mi lenne, ha megegyeznénk, és te méltóztatnál megemelni magad. Potter. 

Salir felhorkant, és megint becsukta a szemeit. – Mi lenne, ha nem. 

Voldemortnak hirtelen eszébe jutott valami, és gyilkos pillantást vetett a griffendélesekre Salir cellájában. _„Mi van, ha nem adtak neki enni?"_

Ron állta a Sötét Nagyúr pillantását, erőt merítve a tudatból, hogy az idegen a cellájukban valójában a legjobb barátja. – Te meg mi a szart akarsz? 

- Ron! – nyikkant fel Hermione rémülten, mikor Voldemort a vörösfejűre emelte a pálcáját. 

- Merlinre! – nyögött fel Salir, és talpra küzdötte magát. – Azonnal tedd el azt az átkozott pálcát, Denem. Te meg fogd be a szád, Weasley, mielőtt összeragasztom. Megfájdul a fejem tőletek. 

Voldemort dühösen meredt rá, de engedett a felszólításnak, és eltette a pálcáját, mivel Salir felállt végre. Közben úgy döntött, hogy nem, Salir _nem_ jól néz ki, és a cellatársai még megkeserülik, amiért nem osztják meg vele az ételt. 

A Sötét Nagyúr kinyitotta a cellaajtót, és várakozva nézett Salirra, aki fáradtan támaszkodott a rácsoknak. – Gyere. 

- Nem. – nézett rá dühösen Salir. – Addig nem hagyom el a börtönt, amíg a többiek is nem jöhetnek. 

- Úgy érted, nem _tudsz_ kijönni. – mutatott rá Voldemort. 

Salir hanyagul megrántotta a vállát. – Most mit mondhatnék? Nem ízlik az a moslék, amit itt adnak. 

- Hazudsz. – Voldemort pontosan tudta, hogy naponta legalább egy olyan étel volt, amit Salir kedvelt. 

Salir a szemeit forgatta. – Csak engedd már ki őket. 

- Nem. 

Salir szemei felvillantak, ahogy a dühe hirtelen kitört a magára kényszerített nyugalom álarca mögül. – Ez egy _iskola_, Denem, nem _fegyház_! A gyerekeknek _könyvekből_ kellene tanulni, nem _ rácsokból_! Tüntesd el innen az embereidet, és add vissza nekik a Roxfortot. Ha nagyon muszáj, nevezz ki ide valakit, akiben megbízol, de _nem _ hagyhatod az embereket rácsok mögött megrohadni, és aztán nem várhatod el tőlük, hogy gyűlöleten kívül bármi mást is érezzenek irántad. Ha elveszed a szabadságukat, az olyan, mintha az _életüket_ vennéd el, csak sokkal _ rosszabb_. Így csak lassan megölöd a mágiát, amit annyira meg akarsz védeni. Nem aranyvérűek, _na és_? Te se vagy az. Én se vagyok az. Ettől talán kevésbé vagyunk fontosak? Kevesebbet érünk? 

- Addig, amíg az emberek, akik mellett felnőttem rácsok mögé vannak zárva, én se lehetek szabad, Denem. Én is velük szenvedek. Csak akkor hagyom el ezt a cellát, ha ők is kijöhetnek. 

- Hogy az a... te nem vagy mártír, Cobre! Azonnal gyere ki ide! – kiáltott fel Voldemort, most már ő is türelmét vesztve. 

- Úgy látszik, semmit nem fogtál fel abból, amit az előbb mondtam. Miért is nem lep meg... – sóhajtott fel Salir, tehetetlenül csóválva a fejét. 

És ekkor a fiú elájult. 

Voldemort felnyögött, és belépett érte a cellába. Salirt szorosan a karjaiba ölelve, a Sötét Nagyúr elindult a kijárat felé, míg a nehéz cellaajtó bevágódott mögötte. 

- Csak bízd rá a griffendéles hülyékre, hogy kiirtsák a saját megmentőjüket...

* * *

Salir az ispotály steril szagára ébredt, és felnyögött. – Utálom ezt a helyet... 

- És hadd világosítsam fel, Mr Potter, ez a hely se kedveli önt túlságosan. – lépett be Salir látókörébe Madame Pomfrey, arcán fáradt mosollyal. 

- Madame Pomfrey... – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten Salir. 

- Idd ezt ki. – Parancsolt rá Pomfrey, kezébe nyomva egy bögre bájitalt, és Salir fintorogva engedelmeskedett. – Namármost, Tudjukki parancsot adott, hogy azonnal szóljunk neki, ha felébredsz. Szeretnéd, ha várnék vele még egy kicsit, vagy hívhatom máris? 

Salir felsóhajtott. – Hívhatja. Ha addig kezdek el vele vitatkozni, amíg nem vagyok teljesen magamnál, talán nagyobb az esélyem, hogy győzök. 

Madame Pomfrey felkuncogott. – Be kell ismernem, hogy kissé meglepődtem, mikor behozott... – mondta az irodája ajtaja felé indultában. 

- Ő Voldemort nagyúr, az általunk ismert varázslóvilág ura, és azt tesz, amit csak kedve tartja, még ha ezzel össze is zavar minket, többieket. A hülye. – morogta Salir a homlokát dörgölgetve. Egyáltalán nem lepődött meg, mikor rájött, hogy eltűnt róla az _„Észre ne vedd"_ varázslata. 

Madame Pomfrey a fejét rázogatva jött ki a fő kórterembe, és láthatóan nehezére esett leküzdeni a mosolyát. – Csak te mernéd hangosan sértegetni. 

- Hé, csak kompenzálom a többiek hallgatását. – vonta meg a vállát Salir. – Meddig voltam eszméletlen? 

- Két és fél napig. 

- Csodás. 

Az ispotály ajtaja kivágódott, mielőtt Harry feltehetett volna még egy kérdést, és Voldemort sietett be rajta, nyomában a loholó Féregfarkkal. – Te hülye! – mordult rá a Sötét Nagyúr az ágyban fekvő fiúra. – Te átkozott hülye! Mi jutott eszedbe, halálra éheztetni magad? 

- Csak a te munkádat végeztem. – vágott vissza Salir hidegen. Nem volt olyan hangulatban, hogy kiabáljanak vele. 

Voldemort megállt, és dühösen meredt Salirra. Féregfark és Madame Pomfrey idegesen figyelték, ahogy nyomasztó csend telepedett a két hatalmas varázslóra. 

- Egyébként mit törődsz vele? – mondta végül Salir, megtörve a csendet. 

- Ki mondta, hogy érdekel? – vágott vissza Voldemort. 

- Természetesen én. 

- Potter... 

- _Potter..._

- Gúnyolódsz velem? 

- Jé, tényleg. – Salir elvigyorodott. Pontosan tudta, hogyan dühítheti fel a legjobban a másikat. – Egyébként is, jót tesz neked, ha kigúnyolnak. Kicsit letöri a szarvadat. 

A vörös szemek fenyegetően összeszűkültek. – Elnézést? 

- _Letöri a szarvadat_, Denem. Helyedre rak. 

- Ezért megölhetnélek. 

- Hát, akkor kár volt pazarolni Madame Pomfrey bájitalait. 

- Kezelhetetlen kölyök! 

- Ez most pontosan úgy hangzott, mint Piton. 

- Elegem volt belőled! 

- _Add már vissza az iskolánkat, Tom!_ – kiáltott fel Salir hirtelen. 

Voldemort összevonta a szemöldökét, de hallgatott. 

- Bármit, oké? Bármit megadok, amit csak akarsz, ha visszaadod az iskolát a tanároknak. Csak ennyit kérek. – mondta Salir halkan. – Mondj egy árat. Nevezd ki a saját igazgatódat. Ha nagyon muszáj, cseréld le a tanári kart. Csak add vissza a Roxfortot a közösségnek, mint iskolát. 

- Átkozottul sokat kérsz, Cobre. – Voldemort ugyanolyan halkan válaszolt, mint Salir. 

Féregfark és Madame Pomfrey a döbbenettől tátott szájjal hallgatták a fejleményeket. 

- Mi van, ha túl magas lesz az ára? 

Salir megrázta a fejét. – Semmiféle ár nem lehet túl magas, ha nincs mit veszítenünk. 

- Tényleg? – vigyorodott el Voldemort. – És ha én azt kérném érte, hogy te legyél a Roxfort igazgatója és hűséget fogadj nekem, és csak nekem egyedül? 

Salir mély lélegzetet vett, tudatában annak, hogy átkozott lesz, bárhogy is döntsön. – Akkor úgy lesz. – suttogta, kerülve a Sötét Nagyúr pillantását. 

- Rendben. Egy órán belül várlak a nagyteremben. 

Salir fejet hajtott. – Megértettem... kegyelmes uram. 

Voldemort győzedelmesen távozott a teremből, nyomában Féregfarkkal. 

Madame Pomfrey újra Salirhoz fordult, aki még mindig nem emelte fel a fejét az alázatos tartásból. – Mr Potter? 

A fiú a tenyerébe temette az arcát, és sírni kezdett.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey a nagyterem tanári ajtajához vezette Salirt. A fiú egyszerű, fekete talárt és fekete varázslósüveget viselt. A haját egy fekete csattal fogta össze, és sápadt homlokán élesen kirajzolódott a sebhely. A pálcáját a jobb ruhaujjába rejtette, arra az esetre, ha szüksége lenne rá, amiben erősen kételkedett, de az élet, ha másra nem is, arra megtanította, hogy minden váratlan helyzetre készüljön fel. 

Madame Pomfrey kinyitotta az ajtót, és bevezette Salirt. A több száz diák, tanár és halálfaló lármája elhalt, ahogy észrevették az újonnan jötteket. 

Voldemort felállt, és hidegen rámosolygott a fiúra, ahogy Salir előrement a Sötét Nagyúr mellé, és odalépett a tanári asztal közepén üresen maradt székhez. 

Salir tisztában volt vele, hogy elvárják tőle, hogy meghajoljon, vagy az alárendeltség valami más jelét mutassa, de ezt a büszkesége nem engedte, úgyhogy kihívóan állta Voldemort tekintetét, dacosan várva, hogy az figyelmeztesse az egyezségükre, ha meri. 

:Mindig provokálunk, ugye, Cobre: - kérdezte Voldemort kedvesen párszaszóul. 

Salir megvonta a vállát. :Letöri a szarvadat, Denem.: 

Voldemort felhorkant, és a nagyteremre fordította a figyelmét. – Albus Dumbledore _sajnálatos_ halálára való tekintettel, - kezdte, bár egyáltalán nem úgy hangzott, mintha sajnálná, ami történt, - a saját feladatomnak éreztem, hogy kinevezzem az iskola új igazgatóját. – jelentette ki a Sötét Nagyúr, és fenyegetően összehúzta a szemeit, ahogy végignézett a teremben ülőkön. – Elvárom, hogy Mr Pottert kellő tisztelettel és megértéssel kezeljék. 

Salir dühösen végigmérte a mellette álló varázslót. - Köszönöm a belém vetett bizalmadat, Voldemort. – vágott oda a Sötét Nagyúrnak, figyelembe sem véve a hallgatóság irányából felhangzó tiltakozó hördüléseket. Voldemort fenyegetően összehúzta a szemeit, mire a fiú elvigyorodott, és újra a nagyterem belseje felé fordult. – Őlordsága a jövő hét folyamán remélhetőleg elhagyja a Roxfort területét. A fennmaradó szabad időnket arra fordítjuk, hogy felépüljünk a pokolból, amin mindannyian keresztülmentünk. Most viszont, jó étvágyat! 

Ahogy Salir leült a füstölgő Sötét Nagyúr mellé, az asztalok megteltek étellel és a zajszint újra emelkedni kezdett. 

:Muszáj mindig szemtelenkedned.: 

:Ugyan Denem, hiszen ismersz.: vonta meg a vállát Salir. :Nekem adtad a Roxfortot, és én úgy fogom vezetni, ahogy nekem tetszik. Ha ahhoz, hogy valamennyire normálisan érezzük magunkat, ki kell innen tennem téged és az embereidet, hát legyen.: 

:Griffendéles.: 

:Tudom, hogy szeretsz.: 

Voldemort dühösen meredt rá.

* * *

- Gyere be. – szólt ki Salir, mikor megzörgették az irodája ajtaját. A Dumbledore halála után hátramaradt iratokat és papírokat rendezgette. 

- Potter igazgató úr. 

Salir felpillantott, és fáradtan rámosolygott Minerva McGalagonyra. – McGalagony professzor. A Harry is megfelel. Nem jönne be? 

- És én is _ragaszkodom_ hozzá, hogy Minervának szólítson. Mégiscsak a felettesem. – mondta McGalagony, ahogy leült Salir zsúfolt asztala elé. 

- Nem mintha lett volna választásom. – Salir hátradőlt a székében, levette a szemüvegét és megdörzsölte a szemeit. – Mit tehetek önért, Minerva? 

- Elsősorban szeretnék köszönetet mondani. Ahogy láttam, sokat kockáztatott azért, hogy kivívja a szabadságunkat, és ezért _mindannyian_ hálásak vagyunk. 

Salir bólintott. – Természetesen. 

- Másrészt viszont, mi lesz az ellenállással? 

Salir felsóhajtott, és a pillantása végigsepert Fawkes, az ablak mellett álló üres ülőrúdján, le a csupasz kviddicspályára. – Se támogatni, se akadályozni nem fogom az iskolában folyó szervezkedéseket a jelenlegi vezetés ellen, amíg azok nem okoznak problémát a Voldemorttal való kapcsolatomban. Ezt az épületet megpróbálom békében tartani vele, de az ezeken a falakon kívül élő emberekért nem tehetek semmit. – A pillantása visszatért McGalagonyra, és az idős tanárnő majdnem összerándult a ködös zöld szemekből sugárzó kimerültség láttán. – Hűséget fogadtam Voldemortnak, Minerva. Vegye úgy, hogy az ellensége vagyok. Ha megtudok valamit, kötelességem jelenteni. Ne árulják el nekem a titkaikat. 

McGalagony öregnek és szomorúnak látszott, ahogy felállt. – Hát akkor jó éjt, igazgató úr. 

- Jó éjt, Minerva. Szép álmokat. 

Miután McGalagony elment, Salir még sokáig bámult kifelé az ablakon. _„Egy új kor kezdődik."_

* * *

Eredeti rész vége

* * *

- Muszáj ezt csinálnod? – kérdezte Salir, mikor az ajtó bevágódott a Sötét Nagyúr mögött. 

- Ebbe én nem egyeztem bele, Potter. – sziszegte Voldemort dühösen, egy darab pergament lobogtatva a kezében. 

- Mintha az engem érdekelne. – Salir élesen végigmérte a vörös szemű férfit a szemüvege felett, letéve a tollat, amivel írt. – Nem vagyok hajlandó belemenni, hogy csak halálfalókból álljon a tanári kar, Tom. 

- Én meg nem akarom, hogy a volt Rendtagok tanárok maradhassanak! 

- És akkor mit csináljak? Rúgjam ki az összeset? Nem hiszem. Jelenleg én vagyok az egyetlen, aki hajlandó őket foglalkoztatni, és nekik _szükségük van_ a munkahelyükre. Velem ellentétben nekik nincs annyi megtakarított pénzük, hogy egész életükre kitartson. 

Voldemort levágta a pergament az asztalra, az igazgató elé, figyelemre se méltatva a felboruló tintatartót. – Megtiltom. 

Salir szemei összeszűkültek, ahogy felállította a tintatartót, hagyva, hogy a sötétlila tinta beivódjon az asztal lapjába, amit egy korábbi igazgató megbűvölt, hogy tüntesse el a kiömlő folyadékokat. – Mi lenne, ha kötnénk egy egyezséget? Fele-fele. 

- A helyettesed halálfaló lesz. – parancsolta azonnal Voldemort. 

- De valaki olyan, akivel jól kijövök. 

- Joga lesz megvétózni az összes hülye ötletedet. 

Salir rondán nézett rá. – Jól van. Mit szólsz Perselus Pitonhoz? 

- A megszűnt rend egy tagjához? Kizárt dolog! – rázta meg a fejét a Sötét Nagyúr. 

- Mi rosszat tehetne? – sziszegte Salir. – Nem bízol benne? 

- Nem. – Voldemort elgondolkodva dobolt az állán, észre se véve a gyilkos pillantást, amit a zöld szemű igazgató küldött felé. – A helyettesem. 

- Mégpedig. 

- Lucius Malfoy. 

- Kizárt dolog! 

- Miért? – húzta össze a szemöldökét Voldemort. 

- Nem bírjuk egymást. 

- Te, Cobre, senkivel se jössz ki az én embereim közül. 

- Nem i- 

- Senkivel se jössz ki, akiben megbízhatok, hogy rajtad tartja a szemét. – javította ki magát a Sötét Nagyúr, és hátradőlve élesen végigmérte Salirt. – Lucius Malfoy lesz az igazgatóhelyettes. Kit tartasz meg a tanárok közül? 

Salir sziszegve kiengedte a levegőt. – Mindenkit, akit még nem öltél meg. 

- Nem. – jelentette ki Voldemort nyersen. 

- De igen. Minerva McGalagony, Firenze, Bimba professzor, Rubeus Hagrid, Sophi Sinistra, Perselus Piton és Poppy Pomfrey is itt marad a Roxfortban. – válaszolta a fiú erőltetett nyugalommal. – Erről nem vagyok hajlandó vitatkozni, Voldemort. 

A Sötét Nagyúr dühösen kivicsorította kígyófogait. – És ha nyugdíjba mennek? 

- Ők választják meg az utódjukat. – mondta Salir hidegen, félelem nélkül nézve a vörös szemekbe. – És már van emberem a repülésórákra is, úgyhogy oda se rakhatsz senkit. 

- És ugyan ki fogja tanítani a kedvenc repülésóráját, Mr Potter? – vicsorgott Voldemort. 

- Oliver Wood. 

- Még egy volt Rendtag, nem is kétséges! – csattant fel a Sötét Nagyúr. 

- Ő semleges! – kiáltott fel Salir, és a szemei villogtak, ahogy felállt az asztal mögött, hogy könnyebben Voldemort szemébe nézhessen. – És a mugliismeret tanítására se választhatsz senkit, mert akiket ismersz, kibaszottul nem értenek hozzá! 

- Mugliismeret nem is lesz a tantervben! 

- A varázslók semmivel se jobbak, mint a muglik! 

- De igen! 

- Nem igaz! 

- De igen! 

- Nem! 

A vitát az ajtóból felhangzó halk köhintés szakította félbe. Mindkét varázsló megpördült és dühösen meredtek az előttük álló férfira, akinek láthatóan nehézséget okozott nem elmosolyodni. – Mi az, Lucius? – mordult fel Voldemort, mikor a halálfaló csak nem szólalt meg. 

- Elnézést kérek, kegyelmes uram, de Mr Oliver Wood van itt és az igazgatót keresi. – válaszolt Lucius tisztelettudóan, csak a mosolya árulta el. 

- Köszönöm, Malfoy. – bólintott oda Salir a halálfalónak, és előjött az asztala mögül. 

- Ezt a beszélgetést még nem zártuk le, Potter. – figyelmeztette Voldemort. 

Salir hideg pillantást villantott rá. – A vitát lezártuk, Tom, és te vesztettél. Hermione Granger veszi át a mugliismeret tanítását. – Jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon és fekete palástját meglebbentve eltűnt az irodából. 

Voldemortnak minden lelkierejére szüksége volt, hogy ne tátsa el a száját. Lucius nem volt ilyen szerencsés, ő tátott szájjal bámult a csigalépcsőn lefelé viharzó fiú után. Egy hangos csattanás hozta vissza Luciust a jelenbe, és hirtelen visszakapta a pillantását a Sötét Nagyúrra, aki most az igazgató asztalán pihentette az öklét. A kígyószerű férfi arca eltorzult a haragtól, a szemei fenyegetően izzottak, ahogy kibámult a kviddicspályán nevetgélve repdeső diákokra, akik megpróbálták kihasználni a kis szabadidejüket, hogy újra gyakorolhassák a kedvenc játékukat. A különféle színű palástok, mugli ingek és nadrágok vadul lobogtak a szélben. A négy lány után csak úgy repült a hosszú hajuk, ahogy egymásnak adogatták a kvaffot. Egy arany villanás láttán egy fiatal fiú alábukott, és három másik vigyorogva követte. A diákokból sugárzó béke mégis megtévesztő volt, ez meglátszott abból, ahogy lesütötték a szemüket és elcsendesedtek, ahányszor egy halálfaló vagy Voldemort a közelükbe ért. Többé már csak távolról lehetett szemlélni őket. 

- Kegyelmes uram? – mormogta Lucius, és megrándult, mikor a dühös szemek felé fordultak. – Talán engedhetné Potternek, hogy megtartsa a mugliismeretet. Hiszen csak harmadik évfolyamban és azon felül lehet választani, nem alaptantárgy. 

Voldemort tehetetlenül felsóhajtott, kinézett a repdeső diákokra, és látta, hogy még ketten csatlakoznak hozzájuk, Salir és Oliver Wood. – Te vagy az igazgatóhelyettes. Elvárom, hogy rendszeresen tájékoztass mindenről, ami az iskolában történik – jelentette ki szigorú hangon. 

- Megértettem, kegyelmes uram. – hajtott fejet Lucius. – Mit kell majd tanítanom? 

- Úgy látszik, választhatsz. – Voldemort gúnyosan elmosolyodott. Felemelte az egyik fehér kezét, és az ujjain számolta a lehetőségeket, de a szemeit egyszer se vette le a sötét ruhás alakról, aki a kviddicspálya felett körbe-körbe repült a többiek körül. – Bűbájtan, sötét varázslatok kivédése, aritmetika vagy ősi rúnák. 

Lucius elfintorodott. – Egyik se hangzik valami jól, kegyelmes uram. Talán ha rá tudná venni Pottert, hogy felvegye a sötét varázslatokat a tantervbe? 

Voldemort meglepve pislantott Luciusra. – Ez határozottan intelligens ötlet volt, Lucius. Talán javasolhatom neki, hogy felcserélje a sötét varázslatok kivédését a sötét varázslatok tanítása órára. 

- Elnézést kérek, de nem hiszem, hogy ebbe belemenne. 

- Nem lesz más választása. – mordult fel Voldemort, és újra kinézett az ablakon. 

Lucius nem akart rámutatni a tényre, hogy Salirnak eredetileg abban se lett volna választása, hogy megtartsa a mugliismeretet. Végülis jobban szerette volna, ha minden testrésze a helyén maradhat.

* * *

Voldemort felpillantott a látogatóra, mikor hallotta, hogy bevágódik a roxforti irodájának ajtaja. – Segíthetek valamiben, Potter? 

- Miből gondoltad, hogy én ebbe belemegyek? – kérdezte Salir megtévesztően nyugodt hangon, meglibbentve a kezében tartott levelet, amit az asztalán talált. 

- Talán tudsz valakit, aki elvállalná a sötét varázslatok kivédése órák tanítását? – kérdezte a Sötét Nagyúr, halványan mosolyogva. 

- Ami azt illeti, igen. Még elintéz néhány dolgot Romániában, aztán már hoppanál is ide. Két napja küldtem neki baglyot. – Válaszolta a fiatal varázsló hidegen. 

- Akkor kénytelen leszel neki megmondani, hogy ne fáradjon. 

- Miért nem inkább a házimanókat baszogatod? – vágta vissza Salir, aztán megpördült és kiviharzott az irodából. 

Voldemortnak megrándult a szája széle és dühösen az asztalra vágott. – GYŰLÖLÖM AZT A KÖLYKÖT! – ordította bele az üres irodába. 

Az ajtó előtt Poppy összerándult és sietett, hogy megtudja, nem lehetne-e rávenni az igazgatót, hogy a változatosság kedvéért valamiben engedjen a Sötét Nagyúrnak.

* * *

Salir csúnyán nézett a nőre, mikor az belépett az irodájába. – Mit akar, Poppy? 

A nővér leült a Salir asztala előtt álló puha székek egyikébe és élesen végigmérte a fiút. – Ha ti ketten nagyon gyorsan nem kezdtek egyetérteni valamiben, az egész iskola összedől a fejünk felett, Harry. 

- De képtelenség vele egyetérteni, Poppy! – kiáltott fel Salir, levetve a nemtörődömség álarcát, amit mások előtt mindig viselt. – Megvannak a saját lehetetlen elképzelései az iskolámmal kapcsolatban, de én teljesen másképp képzelem a dolgokat! 

Poppy megrázta a fejét. – Harry, csak azt felejted el teljesen, hogy most ő irányítja az egész varázslóvilágot. Szép, hogy megpróbálod megtartani a Roxfortot olyannak, mint régen volt, de ez egyszerűen lehetetlen. Mindkettőtöknek engedni kell valamiben. Már rávetted, hogy megtarthasd az egész tanári kart és a mugliismeretet. Most neked is engedned kell valamiben. 

- Például miben? – motyogta a fiú, lepillantva a Sötét Nagyúr levelére. – Hogy szüntessük meg a sötét varázslatok kivédését? És hogy engedjem, hogy Lucius sötét varázslatokra tanítsa a barátaimat? 

- Többé már nem gondolhatsz úgy az itteni diákokra, mint a barátaidra, Harry. – Poppy felsóhajtott. – Diákokként kell nézned rájuk, mert valójában azok is. 

- De Poppy, hiszen még én is diák vagyok! Soha nem fejeztem be a hetedik évemet és most tőlem várják, hogy vezessem az iskolát! Halvány fogalmam sincs arról, hogyan kell tanítani, nem még hogy hogyan kell elvezetni egy iskolát! 

- Mégis csodálatos munkát végzel. – mondta Poppy nyugtatónak szánt hangon, aztán felkelt, megkerülte az asztalt és megölelte a fiút. Salir nem ellenkezett. – És tudnod kell, hogy van, aki segítsen. Itt vannak a korábbi igazgatók képei, akik mind tanácsokat adhatnak neked, csakúgy, mint a tanári kar. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindenki beleegyezne, hogy megtanítson arra, amiről lemaradtál... 

- Tudom, tudom... – Salir megrázta a fejét. – Én csak... hiányoznak a barátaim és... azt hiszem, jobban szeretnék én is diák lenni, és pontokat veszíteni és a cikeszt kergetni, buta vitákba keveredni Dracóval és mindig az utolsó pillanatra hagyni a házi feladataimat... 

- Hiányzik az, hogy gyerek legyél. – értett egyet Poppy. 

- Nem, nem igazán. Én soha nem voltam „gyerek", Poppy. – Salir szomorúan kinézett a kviddicspályára. – Soha nem hittem volna, hogy egyszer ezt fogom mondani, de azt hiszem, hiányzik Dumbledore professzor. 

- Mindannyiunknak hiányzik. Mindannyiunk számára ő jelentette a világosságot. – értett egyet a nővér. 

- Akkor azt hiszem mostantól nekem kell majd betöltenem a helyét, ugye? – kérdezte a fiatal igazgató gúnyosan. 

- Senki nem várja el tőled, hogy mindenkinek citromport kínálgass, Harry. – kuncogott fel Poppy. – Bár igazán lecserélhetnéd ezeket a szörnyű fekete talárokat és elkezdhetnél újra mosolyogni. Ha mást nem is, legalább valami reményt adnál ezzel a diákoknak. 

Salir huncut mosolyt villantott a nővérre. – És mire gondoltál? Vörös palást arany süveggel? 

Poppy elnevette magát és hátralépett, figyelve, ahogy a fiatalember átváltoztatja a talárját és a sapkáját élénk griffendéles színekre. – Így már sokkal jobb. És talán leengedhetnéd a hajadat is. 

Salir felállt, megrántotta a csatot és engedte, hogy a derékig érő haja lágyan körülölelje. – Jobban nézek ki hosszú hajjal? – kérdezte hirtelen, megrántva az egyik hosszú hajtincsét. – Úgy értem, egyszer valaki azt mondta, hogy jobban nézek ki hosszú hajjal, de nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy a jelenlegi helyzetemben... 

- Harry, - sóhajtott fel Poppy és mosolyogva megrázta a fejét. – Neked hogyan tetszik jobban: ha hosszú, vagy ha rövid? 

- Úgy nézek ki mint egy lány. – nyafogta Salir. 

- Poppy felhorkant. – Lehet, de neked hogyan tetszik jobban? 

Az igazgató elgondolkodva pislogott egyet. – Hosszúnak, azt hiszem. Ebben igaza volt... 

- Kinek? 

Salir hirtelen elvörösödött és ez felkeltette a nővér figyelmét. – Hát... a fiúmnak... 

Poppy karba tette a kezét maga előtt és komolyan végigmérte a piruló fiút. – És mióta van fiúja, ha kérdezhetem? 

- He? Hát Halloween óta... – Salir elszomorodott. – Illetve az ötvenöt évvel ezelőtti Halloween óta. Attól tartok többé már nem igazán jövünk ki egymással. 

Poppy elgondolkodva végigmérte a fiút. – Talán csak túlságosan keményfejű ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, miről marad le, hmm? – Salir csúnyán nézett rá. – Ha jobban érzed magad, akkor hagylak tovább dolgozni. Próbálj meg néha kompromisszumot kötni. – tette hozzá búcsúzóul Poppy, aztán az ajtóhoz ment és kinyitotta. – Ó, jó estét, nagyúr! 

Salir arca ugyanolyan vörös lett, mint a ruhái, és elkeseredetten felnyögött. „A jó büdös életbe. Ez hallotta az egészet! Harry, te hülye!" 

- Mindjárt jobban néz ki, hát nem? – kérdezte Voldemort, és végigfuttatta a szemét a piruló igazgatón. – Csak remélhetem, hogy vacsoráig még jobb lesz. 

- Csakúgy, mint én, nagyúr. – bólintott Poppy, aztán nyugodtan lesétált a csigalépcsőn. 

Voldemort belépett az irodába, csendesen becsukta az ajtót maga mögött és nekidőlt. – Tudod, azért jöttem, hogy újabb vitát kezdjek arról a tantárgyról. Soha nem képzeltem volna, hogy ilyen hasznos felvilágosításhoz jutok, ha belehallgatok a Poppy Pomfreyyel folytatott beszélgetésetekbe. – jegyezte meg a Sötét Nagyúr könnyedén, a körmeit tanulmányozva. 

- Azok a hülyék az árvaházban semmit nem tanítottak neked a jó modorról? – mordult fel Salir, kétségbeesetten küszködve a vörössége ellen. 

- Megpróbálták. – nézett fel Voldemort az asztala mögött álló fiúra. – Miért pont ezeket a színeket választottad, Cobre? Te nem vagy griffendéles. 

- Még soha nem hallottam mardekáros mártírról, úgyhogy mégiscsak griffendéles lehetek. – vágott vissza Salir hidegen. 

- Kár. – horkant fel a Sötét Nagyúr. – Kénytelenek leszünk megegyezni. Még ma. 

Salir összeszorította a száját. – Nem vagyok hajlandó lemondani a sötét varázslatok kivédéséről, Voldemort. 

- Én pedig nem akarom megtartani. És itt van a probléma. 

Az igazgató összevonta a szemöldökét, és felnézett Armando Dippet alvást tettető portréjára. – A varázslóvilág azért veszített ellened és az embereid ellen, mert nem értették, mi ellen harcolnak. Ha a Roxfort tanított volna sötét mágiát, még ha csak a teóriát is, sokkal több esélyük lett volna ellenállni neki. – egy pillanatra elakadt. – Legalábbis Dumbledore professzor így gondolta. 

- Lázadásra számítasz? – kérdezte Voldemort éles hangon. 

- Mindig lesznek lázadások. Az emberi természettel egyszerűen nem fér össze, hogy mindig mindennel egyetértsenek. – válaszolta Salir monoton hangon. 

- És úgy gondolod, hogy lázadás kezdődik az iskolában? 

Salir fáradt pillantást vetett a Sötét Nagyúrra. – Nem, nem gondolom így. Biztosan tudom. 

- Ki az? – követelte Voldemort. 

Salir megrázta a fejét és lehuppant a székébe. – Nem mondhatom meg. 

- Felesküdtél rám! 

- Kérlek ne kezdj megint ordítozni. 

- Akkor ordítozok, amikor csak akarok! – Voldemort közelebb ment, és áthajolt az asztalon. – Ki tervezi a lázadást, Potter? 

- Már beszéltem velük, nyugodj meg. – vágott vissza Salir, hideg pillantást lövellve Voldemortra. A Sötét Nagyúr állta a pillantását. – Komolyan beszéltem, Tom. 

Voldemort bosszús hangot hallatott és gyerekesen levetette magát Poppy korábbi székébe. – Miért kell mindig lealáznod, Cobre? – motyogta elkeseredetten. 

Salir elnyomott egy mosolyt. – Kár hogy nincs fényképezőgépem. 

- Semmi zsarolás. – kapta fel Voldemort dühösen a fejét. 

- Ki beszél itt zsarolásról? Egyszerűen csak aranyos vagy így. 

A Sötét Nagyúr felmordult. – Miért is kellett nekem téged kineveznem igazgatónak? 

- Mert olyan valakire volt szükséged, akinek van mersze szembeszállni veled. – motyogta Salir elgondolkodva. – És olyan helyre akartál berakni, ahol képtelen vagyok új háborút kezdeni és meg tudom akadályozni, hogy kitörjön egy. 

Voldemort összevonta a szemöldökét. – És szükségem volt valakire, akinek elég esze van ahhoz, hogy elvezessen egy iskolát. – döntötte el, és megrázta a fejét. – Rendben van, megtarthatod a sötét varázslatok kivédése órát, de ez harmadik évfolyamban választható tantárgy lesz. A sötét varázslatokat pedig Lucius Malfoy fogja tanítani, és ez lesz a hetedik alaptantárgy a korábbi helyében. 

Salir felsóhajtott. – Azt hiszem ebben megegyezhetünk. Kiválasztottad már a halálfalókat a bűbájtan, az aritmetika és az ősi rúnák tanítására? 

- Igen. – A Sötét Nagyúr elővett egy darab pergament és átcsúsztatta az asztalon. – Deren Beq veszi át a bűbájtant, és ő lesz a Hollóhát házvezető tanára. 

- Hollóhátas volt ezelőtt? – kérdezte Salir komolyan, ahogy végigolvasta a pergament. 

- Igen. Schuyler Slade veszi át az aritmetikát, mert ez az egyetlen dolog, amire használható és nincs szükségem több könyvelőre. Varian tanítja majd az ősi rúnákat. 

- Egy törp? Azt hittem utálod a nem emberi lényeket. – Salir kutatóan végigmérte Voldemortot. 

- Ezt mondtam volna? – ha Sötét Nagyúr mosolyogva megrázta a fejét. – Nem, egyáltalán nem zavarnak. Felbecsülhetetlen segítséget jelentenek. 

- Rendben van. Azt hiszem, ebben nem találok semmi kivetnivalót. – Az igazgató letette a pergament az asztal sarkára egy rakás másik tetejére. – Ez minden? 

- Azt akarod, hogy Hermione Granger tanítsa a mugliismereteket, ugye? 

- Igen... – értett egyet óvatosan Salir. 

- Ne nézz így rám. Ő még nem végezte el az iskolát. Hogy akarod ezt megoldani? 

- Hát ezt már meg is beszéltük. Mivel a mugliismeret választható tantárgy, nem olyan nagy baj, ha fél évig nem lesz tanítva, úgyhogy Hermione befejezheti a tanulmányait, mielőtt átveszi. – válaszolta Salir. – Miért érdekel? 

Voldemort felsóhajtott. – Korábban volt egy jó megjegyzésed. Nem vagy felkészülve rá, hogy átvedd az igazgató helyét és gyakorlatilag még te se végezted el az iskolát. Azt hiszem ez mindenki számára nehéz lenne. – lassan felállt míg Salir meglepve bámult rá. – Akkor vacsoránál találkozunk. 

- ...Igen... – bólintott kábultan Salir. 

A Sötét Nagyúr az ajtóban megállt és a válla felett hátrapillantott a szokatlanul csendes igazgatóra. – Mellesleg Cobre, még mindig úgy gondolom, hogy jobban nézel ki hosszú hajjal. Ha levágod, nagyot fogok csalódni benned. – vetette oda, aztán kilépett és csendesen becsukta az ajtót maga mögött. 

Salir rámosolygott a csukott ajtóra. – Micsoda seggfej.

* * *

Mikor Salir belépett a nagyterembe vacsorázni, már mindenkit a helyén talált. A diákok, mint mindig, alattomosnak szánt pillantásokat vetettek Voldemort felé. Az igazgató szeretett volna hangosan felsikítani, és úgy érezte, képtelen lesz kivárni az időt, mikor Voldemort végre elhagyja az iskolát. 

Salir fellépett az emelvényre a haragos tekintetű Sötét Nagyúr mellé és megvárta, míg mindenki őrá fordítja a figyelmét. Miután ez megtörtént, megszólalt. – Jó estét mindenkinek. Úgy döntöttem, hogy beavatlak titeket a Roxfort új rendjébe, ami január harmadikával kezdődik, úgyhogy van még két hetetek a kikapcsolódásra. – Halványan elmosolyodott és magában hangosan éljenezni kezdett, mikor néhányan viszonozták a mosolyát. – Azt hiszem, mindannyian láttátok, hogy én és Voldemort viharfelhőket kavarva járkáltunk az utóbbi időben? Igen? Én is így gondoltam. Vitáink voltak a tanárokkal és az órarenddel kapcsolatban. 

- Jelenleg úgy áll a helyzet, hogy a megszállás előtti tanáraitok mind itt maradnak, már amennyiben életben vannak. Nem szabadulunk meg egyetlen korábbi tanerőtől sem, úgyhogy sok órátokon ismerős arccal találkozhattok majd. A bűbájtant, az aritmetikát, az ősi rúnákat és a repülésoktatást viszont új tanárok veszik át, mégpedig Beq, Slade, Varian és Wood professzorok. A sötét varázslatok kivédését Weasley professzor fogja tanítani, ő három nap múlva érkezik ide. Az óra harmadik évfolyamban választható tantárggyá válik, a helyét pedig a sötét varázslatok veszik át, amit Malfoy professzor fog tanítani. Ő lesz az igazgatóhelyettes is. Beq professzor lesz a Hollóhát házvezető tanára. A mugliismeret ebben az évben elmarad, jövő évtől viszont újra választható tantárggyá válik, a tanítani pedig Miss Granger fogja. 

- Kérlek próbáljátok meg nyugodtan viselni ezeket a változásokat és ne kezdjetek feleslegesen ellenkezni az új professzorokkal. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindannyiotoknak jó okotok van rá, hogy utáljátok őket, és megértem, hogy nem fogadjátok őket szívesen, de meg kell próbálnotok. Fogjátok fel így a dolgokat: ha én ki tudok jönni Voldemorttal annyira, hogy meg tudjunk egyezni az órákkal és a tanárokkal kapcsolatban, akkor biztos vagyok benne, hogy ti is képesek lesztek rendesen viselkedni az órákon. 

- És most, hogy az előadásnak vége, együnk! – Salir leült és az asztalokon megjelentek a tele tálak. 

Voldemort elgondolkodva nézett Salirra, miközben a fiatal igazgató megpakolta a tányérját sült krumplival. :Van valami különleges okod rá, amiért úgy érezted, mindenbe be kell avatnod őket, ami történik: 

:Kell, hogy megbízzanak bennem, Denem. Ha tudják, mi folyik itt, sokkal valószínűbb, hogy rendesen fognak viselkedni.: válaszolta Salir egyszerűen. :Gondold csak el. Semmi beleszólásuk abba, ami az iskolában történik, ezt mi ketten döntjük el. De ha nem is dönthetnek arról, mi legyen, legalább tudják, mire számíthatnak.: 

:Vagyis azt akarod, hogy a kölykök megbízzanak bennük.: vonta le a következtetést Voldemort. 

Salir a szemeit forgatta. :Valami ilyesmi.: 

:Hát persze.: Voldemort levágott egy szelet sárgarépát és vigyorogva meglengette. :A kölyök azt akarja, hogy a többi kölyök mögötte álljon.: 

:Ez durva volt és nem az asztalhoz illő...: Az igazgató vigyorogva megrázta a fejét. :Miért is nem lepődtem meg rajta: 

:Mert te tudod, ki vagyok valójában.: sziszegte bele Voldemort Salir fülébe, és megnyalta a másik fülcimpáját. 

Salir csúnyán nézett a Sötét Nagyúrra. :És ez most jó vagy rossz: 

:Talán nem olyan jó.: adta meg magát Voldemort elgondolkodva::De talán még a hasznodra válhat.: 

Az igazgató szenvtelenül megrántotta a vállát. :Talán...:

* * *

- Tudod, végülis akkor, évekkel ezelőtt nem sikerült odaadnom a karácsonyi ajándékodat... 

Salir összevonta a szemöldökét, ahogy felnézett az ajtókeretnek támaszkodó Sötét Nagyúrra és az egyik keze elindult a szemüvege felé. – Neked is boldog karácsonyt. Most mit akarsz? – kérdezte, miközben a keze végre rátalált a szemüvegére és gyorsan az orrára csapta. 

- Természetesen átadni a karácsonyi ajándékodat. – Voldemort enyhén oldalra hajtotta a fejét. – Még mindig meztelenül alszol? 

Salir csúnyán nézet rá. – És akkor mi van? 

- Csak tettem egy megfigyelést, Cobre. Nyugodj meg. – mondta Voldemort megnyugtatónak szánt hangon, miközben a pillantása végigsiklott a fiú izmos mellkasán és lapos hasán, hosszan elidőzve minden sebhelyen, amit látott. Most már tudta, honnan származnak és rájött, hogy már-már megbánja, amit tett. 

Salir kényelmetlenül fészkelődött az éles vörös pillantás kereszttüzében. – Denem? 

Voldemortnak megrándult a szája széle. – Ugyanolyan gyönyörű vagy, mint amilyennek emlékeztem rád. – Salir mély lélegzetet vett. – Tudod, mikor elmentél, nagyon kiakadtam. Egészen Dumbledore irodájáig követtelek és megpróbáltam rátok robbantani az ajtót. De az a vén dilis valami nagyon erős záró bűbájt tehetett rá, mert képtelen voltam kinyitni. Akkor nem bírtam elképzelni, miért félhetsz annyira a hazatéréstől... – a Sötét Nagyúr egyenesen belenézett a zöld szemekbe. – De azt hiszem, már tudom. Tőlem féltél, ugye? 

Salir nyelt egyet. – Részben. Úgy értem, attól féltem, hogy megölsz, ha rájössz, ki vagyok, de még inkább féltem attól, mit tehettél az otthonommal. Mit tettél az otthonommal. 

Voldemort szórakozottan bólintott. – Tudnod kell, hogy nem sajnálom. 

- Denem, ha te egyszer is megbánsz valamit, tudni fogom, hogy közel a világ vége. – válaszolta Salir tompán. – Te még soha semmit nem sajnáltál és soha nem is fogsz sajnálni semmit. 

A Sötét Nagyúr felhorkant. – Valószínűleg igazad van. 

- Hát persze, hogy igazam van. Hiszen én Harry James Potter vagyok, a Kis Túlélő, Aki Csak Nem Képes Elpatkolni. 

- Tényleg? És én még azt hittem, hogy te vagy Salir Cobre. 

Salir elnevette magát és szemeit lehunyva hátradőlt az ágyon. – Hülye. 

Voldemort rámosolygott a fiatal varázslóra és csendesen odalépett az ágy mellé. – Bizony. – mormogta, egyik pókujját végighúzva Salir állkapcsán. 

Salir szemei felpattantak és óvatosan felnézett a vörös szemű férfira. – Denem? 

- Mostanában egy kicsit gyakran mondogatod ezt, nem? – ugratta őt a Sötét Nagyúr, és az ujját végigfuttatta Salir mellkasán és a hasán, egészen a takarója kezdetéig. 

Salir mély lélegzetet vett, figyelve, ahogy a Sötét Nagyúr lejjebb húzza a takarót. – Ó, Merlin... – suttogta, egyetlen pillanat alatt kitalálva, mire készül a férfi.

* * *

_Nyissz! - lásd lent_

* * *

Salir szólalt meg először, mikor sikerült újra levegőhöz jutnia. – Ez jó volt. 

- De még mindig nem sikoltoztál elég hangosan. – volt az enyhén bosszús válasz. 

Salir felkuncogott. – De kérlek mondd, hogy nem ezt akartad adni karácsonyra, drága kígyóm. 

Voldemort az igazgató nyakához dörzsölte az orrát. – Nem. Invito. – egy kis doboz repült a kinyújtott kezébe, és ezt mindjárt tovább is adta az alatta fekvő varázslónak, miután az oldalára fordult. 

- Hmm? – Salir elvette a dobozkát, kinyitotta, aztán megmerevedett, döbbenten bámulva a nyakláncra. 

- Szóval? – a Sötét Nagyúr türelmetlenül megbökte a hasát. 

Salir nyelt egyet. – Ez gyönyörű. Köszönöm, Denem. 

- Akkor vedd fel. – bökdöste meg újra Voldemort. 

Salir halkan felkuncogott, aztán elhúzódott a hideg ölelésből és felült, hogy óvatosan bekapcsolja az ékszert. A medál ezüstből készült, finom rózsaszín virágok öleltek körül két kígyót, amik az „SC" betűket formázták. Az egyik kígyó szemei smaragdból, a másiké vörös rubinból készültek. Salir egy darabig csak ült és bámulta a medált. 

Voldemort a fiatal igazgató köré fonta a karját és újra magához húzta. – Mi a baj, Cobre? 

- Én... – Salir egy pillanatra elakadt, az ajkába harapott, aztán megint megszólalt. – Még soha nem kaptam ilyen szépet. 

A Sötét Nagyúr karja szorosabbra fonódott a fiatalember körül. – Akkor ezt helyre kell hoznunk valahogy, nem? 

Salir elmosolyodott és nekidőlt a kígyószerű férfinak. – Azt hiszem. 

A Sötét Nagyúr halkan felkuncogott és a másik feje búbjára támasztotta az ajkát. – De lenne egy kérdésem. 

- Igen? 

- Tudtad, hogy a „Salir" spanyolul azt jelenti, „elmenni", mikor ezt a nevet választottad? 

- Igen. – Salir halkan felsóhajtott. – Akkor ez jól szimbolizálta a helyzetemet. 

- És még mindig jól szimbolizálja? – kérdezte Voldemort játékosan, de Salir kihallotta a hangjából a félelmet. 

- Nem, ha nem átkozol meg megint, akkor nem szimbolizál semmit. – ugratta őt Salir, mire a másik fenéken csípte. – Hagyd abba. Most komolyan, nem. Úgy terveztem, itt maradok. 

- Jó. – bólintott a Sötét Nagyúr. – Végülis még mindig nem jöttem rá, hogyan tudnálak rávenni a sikoltozásra. 

- Milyen egy piszok vagy. – horkant fel Salir vigyorogva. 

- Mintha eddig nem tudtad volna.

* * *

Itt a vége, fuss el véle. A kivágott jelenetet itt találjátok:

http// www. livejournal . com / users / enelen / 2830 . html

Szedjétek ki a lyukakat belőle, az FFN nem szereti a linkeket.


End file.
